The Angel and The Undead
by Eu sunt Dracul 1
Summary: His goal was to turn Ainz Ooal Gown into an eternal legend. But now he find himself in an entirely different world. If there are many heroes, then he will replace them all. He will let the entire world know of Ainz Ooal Gown even if it means killing every angel or demon in his path.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is quite rare for me to write a crossover fanfiction for any other anime rather than DBZ. But I can't help it since Overlord is freaking awesome! I don't know how popular is this series in fanfiction but i will give it a try. Anyways, this story contain heavy spoilers from Light Novels so I warn you right now, read at your own risk.**

 **CHAPTER 1: INTO A NEW LIGHT**

How long has it been?

How long it had been since he stopped being a human?

How long it had been since he was trapped in an alternate reality of a game which was long been shut down?

Quite honestly, he didn't remember. But one thing he was sure about was that his human body would be a rotting corpse by now.

But it didn't matter to him. He was now Ainz Ooal Gown, the supreme being and ruler of all Nazarick. All his human emotions and connections were distant memories of the past.

"Ainz-sama, everything is ready as you demanded."

A feminine voice seemed to pull him out of his thoughts. It wasThe Overseer of All Guardians and the beautiful succubus, Albedo.

"Excellent work, Albedo. I thought it would have taken longer but you exceeded my expectations." complicated Ainz.

But he immediately regretted that as the succubus shivered and moaned in excitement hearing the compliment.

This was the daily reminder of his mistake to interfere with Albedo's and game's default setting. But it wasn't a game anymore. It was a real world he was living in.

"Ainz-sama, while Albedo did an outstanding job, I want to ask that if this spell will really work?" asked the guardian of 7th floor, Demiurge.

The question earned him angry glares from his fellow guardians and Pleiades who were kneeling next to him.

"Demiurge! Are you questioni-"

"It's alright, Albedo. Demiurge, I understand your concerns regarding the spell and safety of Nazarick but i have made sure that spell won't damage the Great Tomb of Nazarick at all." told Ainz.

Demiurge simply smiled and nodded at this.

Ainz could not blame Demiurge. Using a new prototype of super tier to move Nazarick was a gamble.

But leaving Nazarick in open area was even more dangerous especially when they were planning to make Great Tomb of Nazarick a separate kingdom of its own.

"Does anyone here has any objections on moving Nazarick?" asked Ainz looking at all th Floor Guardians and Pleiades Seven Sisters.

But he was met with silence. Even if Ainz was their master, he still cared deeply about the opinions of every member of Nazarick.

"Well, then let's begin. [Super Tier Magic: Legis orandi Teleportation]"

The next moment, earth beneath them shook violently before the entire Nazarick was engulfed by a white light.

As the bright light disappeared, the first thing that Ainz saw make him sigh in relief. All of the members of Nazarick were still there unharmed. Looking around himself, Ainz noticed that besides the violent shaking, Nazarick too didn't suffered any damage.

"It seems the spell did worked." mused Ainz.

With a flick of his fingers, he instantly summoned the Mirror of Remote Viewing to view the nearby area. It was most logical move to do afterall.

He didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention.

What he was saw through the mirror almost surprised him as much as when he was teleported to the New World.

It was a city. A modern time city with cars and lights instead of medieval cities of New World.

 _'Where are we? This is certainly not New World. Are we back to my world? No, this can't be. How am I still this body?'_

"Ainz-sama, what are these weird creatures among humans?" asked Albedo curiously.

When he turned his gaze where Albedo was pointing, he realized she was referring to cars.

"Ah...these are called cars. They are actually a means of transportation much like horses but are basically not living." replied Ainz.

"So they are undead?" asked the female twin elf, Aura.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"They are like golems then?" asked Cocytus.

"No, not exactly."

"So they are machinery." said Demiurge.

It was really impressive how Demiurge and Albedo knew what exactly he is thinking but it was expected from the most intelligent beings in Nazarick.

"Yes, exactly. This is a basically a complex and advanced form of machinery made my human beings." told Ainz which earned him more curious gaze from his servants.

"I thought only Dwarves are capable of building such machinery but to think human beings too are now able to create things like that, it's quite impressive for low life forms like them."commented a pink haired girl..

It was Shalltear Bloodfallen. The strongest of all Guardians.

Instead of wasting his time explaining them about cars, Ainz decided to analyze his current situation

"It seems that instead of teleporting us to a secure area of New World, the spell transported us to entirety different world." said Ainz.

 _'This is bad! Really bad! If we are teleported to a normal world then our presence will cause an uproar and attracts even more attention than I want!'_

"Ainz-sama, I would like to take command of Rubedo and survey this city." Albedo asked bowing in front of him.

"I refuse."

The reply came in an instant. It almost seemed if Ainz already knew Albedo was going to ask for it.

"We need to be careful about this new place. I don't want any of you get hurt because of my carelessness again." told Ainz.

It was true. Even if this world looked like normal human world, he still couldn't afford to be careless and send Albedo especially with her sister Rubedo, the strongest individual in Nazarick.

"For the time being, I will look into the city through the mirror. If everything looks fine, I will myself go there."

It took him an entire hour to survey the entire city and so far it seemed like any other typical city.

Deciding that it was just a normal city, Ainz was going to close the mirror but then he saw something unusual.

There were few high school students fighting in an abandoned church. Ainz wouldn't have give it any attention if it weren't for the fact that they had demonic and angelic wings on their back and seemed to be using a different type of magic than him.

A black haired woman with black feathered wings was fighting with a brown haired boy wearing a red gauntlet. The batte seemed to be favouring the girl but soon the boy defeated her with the help of his gauntlet on his left arm and was later joined by other devils.

It seemed that this wasn't just any ordinary human world after all.

Activating another ability of the mirror, he was clearly able to hear what they were saying.

 **ABANDONED CHURCH**

"Now then, I'll finish my last work."

The redhead demon girl's eyes became sharp and she looked ruthless towards the dark haired fallen angel.

Damn it all! She was supposed to retrieve that gear for the sake of her kind. It was supposed to give her race an advantage over angels and devils if a war starts again.

Rias got close to Raynare which made her almost flinch. Not because of fear of dying but because of her failure.

Sure she was afraid to die but dying without achieving anything for her race was even worse.

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel."

It was a cold tone. It was filled with killing intent.

"Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well." said Rias.

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama—"

No! No! How dare that bitch taint it with her own hands! This gear was far too valuable for low level devil to even look that, much less obtain it.

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that." told Rias cutting her mid sentence.

Love? With a pervert who might fall in love with every other girl? This pampered devi bitch herself didn't have slightest idea about love. Pathetic.

The devil girl extended her hand towards Raynare as she would kill her in one blow.

"Me, here."

Then, a shadow appears from behind the broken wall.

The Priest—, Freed Zelzan.

It's that shitty Priest! He came back despite running away once! Finally this idiot would be useful for once!

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"

Raynare screamed at the appearance of the Priest:

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!"

Freed makes a sadistic smile.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me."

If Raynare would not be in a life threatening situation, she would have tear that priest's face off. Why was she always surrounded with perverts?!

"Ku… D-Don't fool around and save me!"

The Fallen Angel's expression was filled with anger. She would rather die rather than to sell her dignity like that even she was concerned.

"A mere human won't betray me".

"You know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off."

Freed said it in a funny tone while curling his body.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I—"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing."

After saying that, he moved his sight elsewhere, as if he has lost interest in Raynare..

Freed makes a big smile at Issei.

"Issei, you have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay? "

Freed disappeared immediately from the scene after waving his hands at them.

With that, Raynare put on an expression of despair.

This can't be happening. She was supposed to receive help from her fellow fallen angels by now. They promised they would help her. But why weren't they here?

Was she so weak to be turned down by her own kind? The ones for whom she went through all of this?

How could she be so stupid?

"I have other fallen angels coming for my help" warned Raynare.

" Funny if they really cared about you as much you did for them, they would have been here by now already. Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable."

The devil leader didn't have the slightest sympathy in her tone. Raynare started to shiver.

Raynare then looked at Issei. She then makes sorrowful eyes at me.

"Ise-kun! Please save me!"

Her voice was that of Yuum, when she was his girlfriend.

"This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!"

Pathetic. No, it was beyond pathetic. But what other choice she had? Betrayed by her own kind. The one thing she was happily ready to die for was just a lie.

"Goodbye, my love. Buchou, I'm at my limit… Will you please…"

Hearing that, the Fallen Angel's expression froze.

"…Don't try to flirt with my cute servant. Blow away."

A large sphere of demonic-power shot by Buchou left nothing of the fallen angel.

 **NAZARICK**

Just before the sphere of energy could hit the fallen angel, Ainz immediately used his spell.

"[GATE]"

Using his superhuman speed, he pulled the girl from her certain death.

The girl had her eyes shut the entire time waiting for the attack to obliterate her but it never hit her.

Ainz saw the reaction of girls changing to relief when she realized she was still alive to that of panic when she looked at him.

"An...elder lich?"

This seemed to angered all the present members in the throne room.

"How dare you compare Ainz to a mere undead lich?!" asked Albedo angrily.

"I should behead you right here" said highest level Pleiades, Narberal Gamma, unscathing her sword.

"It's alright. There is no need to punish her on something she is oblivious about." told Ainz signaling them to calm down.

"Who are you? Where am I?" asked the girl.

"You are currently in The Great Tomb of Nazarick. I'm Ainz Ooal Gown. I would prefer you to call me Ainz. May I know who you are?" asked Ainz.

"Great Tomb of Nazarick? I never heard about it. My name is Raynare." told the girl now known as Raynare.

"It is expected you never heard about it. But to discuss about Nazarick is not why I saved your life. I saved you because I think you might be useful to Nazarick." told Ainz.

"And why is that?" asked Raynare curiously.

Ainz could clearly see Raynare's body tense up. He wasn't sure if it was because of his appearance or being surrounded by so many powerful beings.

"It's because you posses the knowledge of this world and knows a completely different type of magic I use. I want that knowledge" replied Ainz gazing at her.

"What makes you think that I will help you?" asked Raynare.

Suddenly she felt huge amount of killing intent from every member present there. She could help but tremble at how dreadful and bone chilling it was.

She realized that each member could easily destroy her without even raising a single finger.

"I don't think you understand your position here. I'm not asking. I'm demanding for it." told Ainz with dark red glow radiating from inside the empty eye sockets.

"Raynare, I will give you two option, one is that you accept my offer and I will make you a memeber of Nazarick."

There were audible gasps and murmurs among the members of Nazarick. It was very rare for Ainz to offering an outsider a place in Nazarick. The only exception he made was for Tuare.

"And...and the other option?" asked Raynare very cautiously.

"You will be killed right away. Had we meet any place else I would have let you go, but since you already know the existence of Nazarick you have to die." told Ainz in a causal manner.

This send a shiver up Raynare's spine. The way he spoke about her death told her how insignificant her life to him right now.

"Think about it, you were betrayed by those whom you called comrades, brothers, sisters. Join me, server Ainz Ooal Gown will your life and I will promise no harm will ever come to you under my rule." told Ainz in a confident voice, "However, try to betray me and I will make sure you will suffer for it."

Ainz noticed Raynare's face. There was a look of inner conflict on her face. It must be due to her current situation. Dying her for nothing or leaving her current alliance.

He wouldn't call it a betrayal in her case considering it were her comrades who betrayed her.

"So what will be your answer, Raynare?" asked Ainz getting impatient.

"I accept. My loyalty and life is yours from now, Ainz-sama."

It was a firm reply. There was no hint of hesitation or remorse despite her earlier reaction.

"Good. Listen well, my servants!"

Everyone immediately snapped to attention. .

"I guarantee the safety of Raynarein the name of Ainz Ooal Gown. You are hereby a subordinate of Shalltear Bloodfallen." announced Ainz gesturing towards Shalltear.

"Shalltear, can I trust you with responsibility of Raynare from now on?" asked Ainz.

"Yes, I will make sure she won't have any complaints, Ainz-sama" replied Shalltear in an elegant voice.

"Raynare, I want to explain entire lore about your race and every other race in this world to Shalltear and others. Leave no details." told Ainz.

"Understood, Ainz-sama." replied Raynare kneeling down in front of him.

"Also make sure to explain all the members about humans and technology. They...have living in medieval time if put in easy terms." said Ainz of which he received a nod from the fallen angel.

"Everyone is dismissed now."

With that said, all if members returned to their respective floors leaving Ainz and Albedo alone.

"I know you want to say something, Albedo." said Ainz without even looking at her.

"Forgive me for asking but why her?"

"Huh?"

"I mean you could have chosen the strongest one of them" said Albedo referring to the devils fighting raynare.

"I could have but I couldn't have guaranteed thier loyalty towards me. raynare is a broken individual betrayed by how own kind and by joining her with us, I have given her a new meaning to live. Thus, I have ensured her loyalty towards me." explained Ainz.

"As expected from the great Ainz Ooal Gown-sama! There is no one who could match in this world! My master and my love!" said Albedo as she practically broken into something between moaning and singing.

Ainz let out of a exhausted sigh even though physical and mental exhaustion were impossible for him.

Guess something never change.

 **A/N: Well that's all for first chapter. I hope Ainz wasn't OOC in my story. I'm trying to keep the relationship between NPCs of Nazarick and Ainz was close to Light Novels as I can, which is realpy difficult considering how loyal they are to Ainz and how he much Ainz love them. I let Raynare join cuz I like her character and I think Ainz benefit by keeping her for information rather than killing her.**

 **Anyways, favorite, follow and don't forget to leave a comment.**

 **EuSuntDracul1 out for now.**


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

**A/N: Thank God, i was able to finish before God of War is released otherwise it would have taken far more time to finish it. First Monster Hunter World and now GoW. This year is full of awesome games XD**

 **Anyways, here is the chapter**.

 **CHAPTER 2: SETTLING IN**

The giggles and laughter of women could be heard throughout the 3rd Floor of Nazarick.

The main hall of this floor was primarily used for training purposes. But right now, all the training equipment were nowhere to be seen.

The entire room was almoat empty except for the silver haired vampire and her brides, who were indulged in their little game.

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!

"Here I go." declared Shalltear throwing the ball in her hand at one of the brides.

Breaking the sound barrier, the ball neared towards the short hair vampire who dodged it at the last moment. The force behind that throw was strong enough that the ball splattered on its contact with the wall.

Shalltear huffed as she saw that.

"This is the 12th time. Humans are so fragile but this dodgeball game is kinda fun." said Shalltear as she grabbed another ball and throw it at long haired bride.

This bride was fast enough to catch it and throw it at Shalltear.

The series of dodging and throwing continued for several minutes.

It was through Ainz's book, Shalltear was able to find out this particular game. She borrowed that book from Demiurge, who was more than happy to share Supreme Being's knowledge with her.

While their laughter and joy continued on, a certain fallen angel was standing on the side with disbelief in her eyes. Raynere could only watch in horror at their 'game'.

Even though she herself didn't have much regards for human life, but what she was watching made her sick to her stomach.

It was absolute chaos and madness.

 _How could somone with such innocent face and utter beauty be so cruel and ruthless?_

But it wasn't just that which disturbed her. It was the fact that these beautiful women were doing it with a pure smile on her face.

It was as if they see humans nothing more disposable commodities. Nothing more than insects.

SPAT!

Another human head hit the wall and splattered immediately.

Raynere looked at the group of humans who were being used as the equipment for the game. They had a look of horror in their eyes as Shalltear walking happily towards them.

It was as if a lion advancing towards a helpless lamb.

The man begged for mercy whom Shalltear stood in front of. But instead of saying anything, the silver haired vampire simply smiled.

In a swift moment, the man's head was tore off from his body. The fresh blood spurting from the severed body moved as though it had a will of its own, gathering above Shalltear's head and forming an orb of blood

"I hope this ball will last longer than previous one." sighed Shalltear as she throw the ball towards the brides.

But the result was the same as the head exploded into a bloody mess on the wall.

"Next" said Shalltear looking at the girl who was next.

The girl, whose father was just killed in front of eyes, refused to share the same fate and ran towards the safest person in the room.

Raynere felt goosebumps as Shalltear was turned her gaze towards her and the human girl.

Even though she knew in her mind that she won't be harmed but her legs still refused to stop shaking.

"You have been really quiet, Raynere. Care to join us?" asked Shalltear as she walked towards her.

"N-no! I rather watch you play, Shalltear-sama!" said Raynere fearfully.

Instead of saying anything to her, Shalltear was observing the human girl hiding behind Raynere.

"She isn't half bad for a human. Maybe I will have my fun with her in other ways." smirked Shalltear with a mischievous smile.

"Brides, take her to my chambers."

Upon hearing Shalltear's command, the Vampire Brides — who had only been watching from the sidelines up till now — sprang into action. In an instant, they took away the firl before she could realize what happened.

"You know, it would be far better if I'd turn you into a vampire just like the brides. Someone of your origin might produce some interesting results despite you being quite weak for Nazarick standard" said Shalltear.

"N-no! It's alright, Shalltear-sama. I prefer being alive." said Raynere immediately.

"It's alright. Don't worry, it will only hurt for a bit."

With Shalltear invaded Raynere's private space as she moved further toward her.

"Ainz-sama has promised my safety! I don't think he would happy to see my turned into a vampire!"

Just as Raynare said, Shalltear instantly retreated back.

The silver haired vampire let out a 'tsk' in annoyance.

"Haha I was messing with you, Raynere. It would never go against Ainz-sama's order."replied Shalltear.

Raynare let out a sigh in relief as she heard that. Even though she know vampire are a formidable race with great powers and becoming a hybrid would likely make her far stronger, yet there was still that was holding her back.

 _Am I still attached to my origins despite what happened back then?_

"Please don't be offended by that rejection, Shalltear-sama, it's just that I am not sure of becoming a vampire yet." told Raynare sincerely.

"I was not really bothered by that. You can rest easy." said Shalltear before looking at Raynere up and down, "Though I have to say your beauty does exceed most of the human women I have met. You know you are also welcome in my chambers."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Don't worry, when it comes to women I have plenty of experience. You will love your time with me, that I promise you." replied Shalltear in a seducing tone.

Raynare did not understand for a moment and tilted her head. Then, she seemed to get it, because her face turned bright shades of red.

"N-n-no, thank you...I...don't swing that way." replied Raynare blushing.

 _Women have never interested me but...Shalltear-sama makes me think otherwise. Is this a charm of a true vampire? Such beauty. Ah crap! Focus, Raynare!_

"Well, your loss. I really wish Ainz-sama would had let me keep that human caster as a pet. She would have made an excellent sex slave." mused Shalltear almost dreamy.

"Uh...what?"

"Ah pay it no heed. I was merely thinking about the past. Anyways, I am curious about other races of this world. How strong you think I am compared to other vampires?"

"I can't say for sure but as for right now you might be as strong as Lord Vladi or stronger than an ultimate class devil." replied Raynere honestly.

It was really scary how strong Shalltear is while being so casual. There was no telling how strong ishe is in her full power.

"Is Ultimate Class rank really that strong?" asked Shalltear putting her hand under her chin.

"Yes. The only fallen angel that I have met who is equal to ultimate class devil is Kokobiel. Although Azazel is as strong as a Satan class but then again he is a monstrosity" repiled Raynare.

The absence of title 'sama' for both of the Fallen Angels wasn't a mistake. In fact, Raynare made sure to not add it. Even though it has been few weeks, yet the wounds of betrayal was still fresh in her memory.

"I see. Well, I hope I would have a chance to meet them one day." mused Shalltear.

"Why is that, Shalltear-sama?"

"They would be useful as experiments for Demiurge."

As those last words escaped Shalltear's mouth, Raynare started to shake uncontrollably. Even though the temperature was normal, yet the fallen angel was shivering and her teeth tattering.

Fear. That's the first thing that came to her mind she heard the Arch-demon's name.

"Ah I know that look. Then that means you have already visited Demiurge's lab." chuckled Shalltear.

Raynare couldn't understand if that chuckle was meant to mock her or pity her. She was barely able to stop the urge of puking as she remember what she saw there but then she heard something.

[Attention, all members of Nazarick! You are summoned by Ainz Ooal Gown-sama in throne room! Be there at once!]

It was Albedo who contacted them through [Message]. Her voice was still as smooth as silk and full of confidence and dominace as ever.

"Let's hurry up. I don't want to keep Ainz-sama waiting even for a second." said Shalltear to Raynare, who responsed with a nod.

Being an undead had many uses of its own but right now might be the best time for Ainz to be extremely thankful that he chose to be an undead indeed of a regular human being.

If we were a regular human being, he would've been sweating and shaking in fear but his undead appearance made it all impossible.

Ainz was nervously looking at all of the Floor Guardians and other members of Nazarick kneeling in front of him.

What he was going to do was something he wasn't really sure he should do but since it was for the better of the Nazarick, it must be done.

"Ainz-sama, all the Floor Guardians and Pleiades are here as you requested." told Albedo standing next to him.

"Hmm. Good work, Albedo." said Ainz before turning towards members of Nazarick, "I know it's really bothersome for you guys to leave your duties and gather here so often, so I will try to make it as quick as possible."

"What are you saying, Ainz-sama? Being summoned by you can never be bothersome to us! " replied Demiurge seriously.

"We all agree with him, Ainz-sama. Anyone who thinks otherwise should be executed immediately."

As Shalltear said that, all the members present in throne room responsed with 'hmm' and 'yes'.

"A-ah...I see. Anyways, the reason I gather you here is to discuss about fallen angels." told Ainz as he glanced at Raynare who seemed to stiffen up hearing that.

"With what Raynare told us so far about this world, I think we can use the conflict between three factions for our advantage. But for that, first step is to exterminate all the fallen angels."

Ainz watched as Raynare, who was just nervous before, was now looking at him with widen eyes. It was a combination of disbelief and shock.

Even Demiurge and Albedo seemed to be in surprise as they hear that.

"Ainz-sama, can I ask what is the specific reason behind this?" asked Demiurge.

"I'm glad you asked that. It's because unlike Devils, Fallen Angels are able to use holy based attacks which puts a lot of members of Nazarick at disadvantage including myself." replied Ainz.

"That does make a lot of sense." nodded Demiurge with a smile.

"B-But shouldn't our first target be Angels since they are the ones who are able to use holy attack more efficiently than fallen angels?" asked Raynare.

In an instant, the entirely of Nazarick seemed to target their bloolust towards Raynare, who was clearly shaking in fear.

"That's enough."

With those words from Ainz, the bloodlust completely vanished just as soon as it begin.

"You are right about that, Raynare. But you seem to forget that angels are far more peaceful race than fallen angels. And if what you said is true, then they are not a great threat as of right now. But Fallen Angels seem to have more chaotic nature than Angels and I can't risk Nazarick being attacked any moment so it's better to initiate the first attack." repled Ainz.

"So that means..."

"Yes, Raynare, that too."

Ainz was surprised how quickly Raynare seemed to figure it out. But it was damn shame it had to come to this.

Raynare seemed to be thinking about this for a moment before looking at Ainz and nodded.

 _'Ah those eyes..."_

The emotions behind those eyes were something Ainz never thought he would find from someone not originally from Nazarick. There was no fear or regret behind those eyes.

 _'Just like Gazef's'_

"I'm sorry, Raynare, I know I promised your safety but if it is for the best of Nazarick that no fallen angel should survive even if it you." told Ainz.

"I understand, Ainz-sama. Even though it was little scary in Nazarick but I never felt mistreated here. That's more than I say for my life among fallen angels" replied Raynare with a small smile.

"I see. I admire your loyalty towards Nazarick. Is there any dear ones you have among Fallen Angels? I will make sure their deaths will be as merciful as possible." asked Ainz.

"I wish there was someone but there is none." replied Raynare without taking any time to think.

"Hmm, very well then. Cocytus..."

On Ainz's command, Cocytus walked in front of Raynare before taking one of his katanas from his pocket dimension.

In a swift movement, the katana struck down on the fallen angel, beheading her without any pain.

There was no sound in the throne room except for the spraying of blood that was coming out of the headless body of Raynere.

"HAHAHA...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The sound of Ainz laughing like a madman echoed through the room. Everyone was watching him with surprise.

"A-Ainz-sama..." Albedo whispered looking at her love worriedly.

"This is wonderful. Excellent. Hahah- damn it"

Ainz suddenly stopped laughing before looking at everyone.

"So does anyone still has question about Raynare's loyalty?" asked Ainz.

Hearing that, Shalltear was first to respond almost immediately.

"That is not true, Ainz-sama. We respected your command and treated her like a member of Nazarick itself."

"I don't doubt you, Shalltear. But I know there are others who didn't believe Raynare's loyalty." said Ainz looking towards the other members who had their hand down in shame, "But after this trail, I do believe there is no doubt about Raynare's loyalty anymore, right?"

Silence fell in the entire throne room. All of the members were looking at Ainz in awe and surprise. Ainz read them like an open book.

After a few moments, a slime decided to break down the silence.

"Of course not, Ainz-sama! We don't have any doubt on her loyalty anymore! There is no forgiveness for us for ever doubting her loyalty! To doubt her loyalty is a doubting your decision and for this, we should be executed!"

"I agree, Ainz-sama! We have brought same to your name!"

"Failures like us need to be punished for our sins"

A few other members followed him and kneeled wating for their execution. There were numerous murmurs.

Ainz raised his hand telling them to be silent.

' _Geez! What's up with them and execution?'_

"Raise your heads. There won't be anymore executions. I am a King not a tyrant. How could I ever think of hurting my friends' creation let alone killing those who I love the most?" asked Ainz in a polite and caring voice.

It was the truth. Despite them doubting Raynare, Ainz couldn't forgive himself if he ever harmed them. Even during their battle of life and death, Ainz was more concerned about Shalltear's safety than anything else.

Ainz looked a little uncomfortable as he looked at all the members who had tears in their eyes.

Mare and Aura were already shedding tears. Demiurge too dabbed at the corner of his eyes.

 _'Ah the mood has been sullied. If all of my friends were here, they would have already lighten up the mood. I really wished they were here to see how loyal and amazing their creations are.'_

"While I do understand all of your concerns regarding a non-resident of Nazarick here, but I want you to know that I will not tolerate this in future." told Ainz..

"We all understand, Ainz-sama!"

All the members present there shouted in union.

"Now there is a small matter of reviving Raynare. I need some private space here. That goes for you too, Albedo." said Ainz looking at the succubus.

All of the members bowed down before leaving Ainz with the dead body of Raynare.

After making everyone has left, Ainz let out a sigh in relief. Even though as an undead, both physical and mental exhaustion were impossible for him but it was his human part who was tired.

"Ah man! This is really tiring! I don't know how long can I keep this up before Albedo and Demiurge finally figure out the truth. I hope it won't be soon." said Ainz to himself.

So far lady luck had been on his side as he is somehow able to trick Alebdo and Demiurge with such acting.

Was he really that good of an actor?

But that was a though for another time. Right now he needed to revive the dead fallen angel.

"I really didn't expect her to so readily expect her death. I guess she really do hate her kind after that incident." mused Ainz as he walked towards the dead body.

Even though it was a gamble on trusting a new member but it paid in the end. Now member of Nazarick would have even more trust in his decision making.

It wasn't like they ever doubted him but previously as a salesman, he knew it is important to show results to his juniors instead of relying too much on words.

Another reason he held this execution was far more selfish and cruel.

He wanted to test his resurrection spell on someone. He wanted to make sure if it is still working. Using NPCs of Nazarick was out of question and weak humans would have turned into dust.

Ainz's human part hated to use Raynare as experiment but his other side was fine with it as it still provides valuable information.

"Alright. Here it goes. Please just work." said Ainz put his hand above Raynare's body.

[Silent Casting: Resurrection]

In next moment, a blue ray of light fell upon Raynere's body. The head which was separated from her body slowly attached back to its original position.

As the light died, Raynare's chest rose and fell as her body started working again.

A gentle sensation filled Raynere's body. It was as though a hand were trying to drag her up through deep water and she instantly took it.

Raynare struggled to open his heavy-lidded eyes.

Light stabbed into her field of vision. Her eyes could not resist momentary flashes of light Raynare blinked.

"Raynare"

A familiar voice rang through her ears but she didn't know whom it belongs to

As she found the source of the voice, her eyes widened in an instant. Panic went through her entire body as she found herself laying in the arms of Ainz-sama.

"A-Ainz-sama! W-wha...Is this afterlife?" asked Raynare confused.

"No, it isn't. You are still alive, Raynare." replied Ainz, "It's alright. Don't move too much or you might end up needing more time to recover."

Hearing Ainz's unusual polite and calm voice in comparison to his looks, Raynare decided to not to panic much.

Though the fact that the person in front of whom someone like even Shalltear-sama didn't dare to raise her, was holding her didn't helped much.

"Ainz-sama, how am I alive?" asked Raynare.

"I possess power over life and death. Death is nothing more than a state of being to me."

The power to rule over life and death itself? So that was the terrifying power that Ainz Ooal Gown possess...

" Forgive me for what happened earlier, Raynare."

" W-what are you saying, Ainz-sama!? W-why are you apologizing?!" stuttered Raynare.

"I promised to keep you safe here in Nazarick yet it was me, who ordered for your execution." replied Ainz.

If being revived wasn't enough shock for her, the Supreme Being of Nazarick apologizing to her was the nail in the coffin.

"But I don't understand why I was revived. Weren't you going to-"

"It was a lie. I planned it to show the proof of your loyalty to other beings in Nazarick." told Ainz immediately before she could finish her question.

"I was concerned about your mental well being too and wanted you to be accepted in Nazarick. Though I can't guarantee that you will be fully accepted as a member since they are created as such by my friends but they respect more than before."

No words came out of Raynare's mouth as a reply. She was too awestruck by Ainz's explaination.

 _'To think he went through all the trouble just to make sure I would be comfortable among others.'_

She was slowly understanding why everyone here had so much faith in Ainz-sama. Despite being an undead, he was way more compassionate than most of fallen angels she have met.

"Is everything alright? You seem to space out a little." said Ainz breaking her train of thoughts.

Realizing her current position, Raynare hopped down and kneeled in front of Ainz.

"I am ever grateful to you, Ainz-sama, for bestowing such kindness on someone like me." said Raynare.

"Think of it as nothing. I made a promise that I had to keep. In fact, I'm really happy with your loyalty. I will make sure to reward you later. Enough of that though, I need you to rest for few hours for now. Your help is required in my next task" told Ainz.

"And what task is that, Ainz-sama?" asked Raynare curiously

"We will be heading into nearest town"

It was a hot night in Kuoh Town. A large portal opened in an empty alleyway of the town. .From that portal, two brunette women with one of them wearing cat mask emerged out followed by a man who appeared to be in late 20s.

"I see or sense no enemies in this area. Good work on choosing this area, Raynare." said Ainz impressed.

Though her smile was hidden under the mask, she simply nodded at the compliment.

"Remember you both are to address me to Momon and not as Ainz. Nabe, you are already experienced at this. It shouldn't be difficult for you."

"Yes, Momon-sam-...san" replied Nabe

Ainz simply shook his head in dismay while Raynare chucked a little earning a death glare from Nabe.

"Raynare, because what had happened to you before, we can't let enemies spot you so keep that mask on and try to speak as minimum as you can." told Ainz to which Raynare nodded instantly.

It won't be wrong for Raynare to say that Ainz is a very cautious who tried to avoid as much conflict as he can.

It was completely opposite of how she used to work. Still it was little weird to see such an overwhelmingly strong person to be working so secretly.

The tour of the town was boring of most of the part. Though Nabe's surprised reaction to everythige was quite entertaining. It was similar to taking a kid to amusement park for the first time.

Raynare noticed something unusual during the tour and was about to get ready to find the soruce but Ainz put hand on her shoulder telling her to keep going.

"Someone is following us. A direct confrontation here would be bad. It's quite crowded here and we don't want people to find about us right now." whispered Ainz.

Raynare and Nabe nodded in understanding and took a different path than what they initially planned.

As they reached an abandoned city block, they noticed a figure appeared in front of them.

From the wings of the person, Raynare figured it was a devil. But there was something different about this devil.

He was oozing bloodlust. It was clear that this was a stray devil and judging from his energy, he must a mid class devil.

"Well well it's my lucky day. Two lovely ladies waiting to be violated and a free dinner in the middle. Mmmmm I just can't waiting thinking what fun I will have with all of you." said the stray devil laughing menacingly.

"So this is a stray devil? Just as you described them, Raynare. Similar to a devil but only driven by bloodlust and primal instinct." said Ainz observing it.

"A servant who betrayed their own master has no right to live. Even lower than humam insects." said Nabe clenching her teeth.

"Nabe, I don't want you to kill him. Make sure to capture it alive. We will send it to Demiurge for further information." told Ainz.

A shiver went through Raynare's spine hearing the name of archdemon again. She almost felt pity for the stray devil knowing what future holds for him.

Just as Nabe was going to fight the stray devil, a huge red circle formed on the ground.

"Devil's teleportation circle" muttered Raynare in annoyance.

From the circle, multiple figures emerged out with black wings on their back.

It was the same pampered devil girl who almost killed her along with her other devil servants.

"I am Rias Gremory of Gremory Clan. Ready to be obliterated, stray devil."

A smirk formed on Raynare's face.

Maybe she could pay her for the last time after all.

 **A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't think I have said it before but I will focusing on ALL the members of Nazarick rather than just Ainz cuz that's what I loved about Overlord. The fact it focuses on everyone and makes everyone feels like real people rather than shallow 2-D characters surrounding main protagonist. That said, I will still keep Ainz as main focus.**

 **As for how strong Ainz is, I'd say he is above Satan level and below Heavenly Dragons in sheer raw power and destruction. While Shalltear is a little above Heavenly Dragons and below Great Red and Ophis. Rubedo is easily above both Great Red and Ophis.**

 **Remember, this is just their strength and destruction power levels. With his broken spells, Ainz is easily above anyone in DxD verse.**

 **Anyways, favorite, follow and don't forget to leave reviews.**

 **EuSuntDracul1 out for now**.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: A CLEAR GOAL**

"Hmm this is perfect." said Ainz as he analysed his situation.

This was one of the perfect opportunities to observe the devil race abilities.

"You all understand what to do, right?" asked Ainz to the undead he just summoned.

As expected the undeads only nodded in response.

Normally attacks won't work during the time stop spell but summoning doesn't count as attacks so he had no issue raising 20 low levels undeads.

Roght now, Ainz had used [Silent Time Stop] to make some time for a little experimention. He had instructed to aid the stray devil and attack new devils that just appeared. Since the summons were a part of his magic so they were immune to time stop as well.

But Narberal was only level 60 NPC and Raynare had no equipment to move in that stop time so they were frozen as well.

Ainz take a final glance at the new group of devil that appeared.

"Hmm Raynare told me that because of Sacred Gear, that boy might be immune to time stop. But he is frozen as well. Could it be that the time stop magic in this world depends upon the strength of the user?" mused Ainz.

If that's the case, then Ainz had found a huge weakness in the mechanism of magic of this world.

" Now then, let's enjoy the show"

Just as Rias declared her presence in front of the stray devil, Issei saw multiple reanimated skeletons appeared out of nowhere.

This was definitely not what Rias told him about the stray devil. The devil was supposed to a mid class devil who focuses on physical strength but currently he was using necromancy.

It seemed that even President could be wrong sometimes.

"Rias-senpai, what should we do? He seems to have some backup with him." asked Issei.

"It doesn't matter. Judging by their energy, they are no stronger than low class devil. They will be good practice for you though." told Rais smiling.

"Senpai! What about the civilians over there?" said Kiba pointing at the three civilians standing by the side.

While Issei wasn't able to see the reaction of shorter girl due to her mask, the other two were simply staring at them.

Most of normal people would've been running for their lives by now, they had no hint of surprise on their faces.

 _Ah, it must be because they are too shocked to see devils and skeleton to even move. Poor people_.

Though he had to admit the taller woman was an embodiment of beauty. As much as he loves Rias and Akeno, he wouldn't be lying if he says even they can't match up to her beauty.

 _What are her measurements?!_

"Issei-kun, how long are you going to stare that lady?" camwd Rias' low voice making Issei sweat in fear.

Kiba and Koneko simply shook their head watching this.

"Everyone! Move out!" yelled Rias.

With a mighty battle cry, everyone advances towards the enemy.

Using his quick speed, Kiba beheaded the first undead without him even noticing. While Koneko using her absurd physical strength punched one of the undead so hard that it simoly exploded on the contact.

"These skeletons are weak. Disappointing."sighed Koneko.

The rest of the undead tired to attac the Queen of Gremory clan only to burn to ashes in an instant.

If someone were to describe this battle in one word, they describe it as a stomp. One could even pity those skeletons, if it weren't for the fsct they are basically an empty shell without a soul or intellect.

While the skeletons were completely outclassed by the devils, the stray devil was holding on his own against Rias and Issei.

Rias barely dodged another sphere of demonic energy as it grazed her left arm.

"Rias-senpai! Are you okay?" asked Issei worried.

"Don't worry about such a small wound. It will heal quickly." replied Rias without lifting her eyes off her enemy.

While this stray devil wasn't strong for the entire team but taking him as a pair was not really easily. But that was something Rias counting upon.

The more difficult opponent Issei faces, the faster he grows stronger.

"Pathetic! I was expecting more from Gremory clan!" said the stray Devil with a creepy smile.

Just as Rias stood up to face him again, she felt Issei's hand on the shoulder.

"Rias-senpai, there is no way we're going to let him make fun of Gremory clan like that"

Confused by this words, Rias was going to ask him what he meant but stopped when she felt something flowing through her entire body.

"BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!"

Suddenly filled entirely with energy, Rias charged towards the stray devil at extraordinary speed. Surprised by the sudden change power, the stray devil launched a barrage of demonic energy at Rias but all of them simply bounced off her.

"Now, in name of Gremory, I command you to perish." shouted Rias as formed a huge ball of demonic energy and hit him with it.

Just as the giant ball made contsct with the devil, he was completely erased. Not a single evidence of his existence left except a large crater where he was standing.

" I didn't expect him to use Scared Gear in such a way. He is more creative than I thought." mused Rias clearly happy by her servant's thinking.

"Rias-senpai! That was awesome!" said Issei running towards her.

Soon others caught up to.

"Not fair, senpai. You picked the most fun opponent." complained Koneko.

"Haha, she is right. Those skeletons were way too weak." said Kiba.

"Indeed. But where did those humans go?" asked Akeno looking around.

"Maybe they got scared and left." said Rias.

It was the most logical answer. For someone as weak as human beings, it was only understandable to run when they are outclassed by far superior beings.

"Wouldn't it be trouble if thet told everyone about demons?" alsed Issei concerned.

"I doubt anyone would believe them. Devils sre more of a myth nowdays to most people. So no one is going to suspect anything." told Rias.

Ainz and others were observing the fight from the top off the nearby building. The conclusion he drew from the match made him want to pat his own for using skeleton for data collection.

 _Sometimes I even surprise myself! Haha_!

"Hmm...it seems the experiment was successful." mused Ainz.

"Narberal, what do you think of this group of devil?" asked ainz turning his gaze towards her.

"Those devils are weak by Nazarick standards. Absolute trash." told the doppelganger without any hesitation.

Ainz wasn't surprised to hear that. In fact, he knew that would be her reply. Afterall, it was the truth.

"But...they do have potential to improve. Especially that brown haired insect with that artifact but without it, he is also a weakling." added Narberal.

"it seems that scared gear doubles the strength of user everytime he shouts Boost"said Raynare," No wonder Azazel asked me to observe it"

"Indeed it is an extremely dangerous weapon against Nazarick. But also a very powerful tool." said Ainz.

"Ainz-sama, you don't mean to..."

"Indeed, I'm going to obtain that scared gear." replied Ainz.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for such chapter but my life is really chaotic at the moment. I had so much planned in my mind but between the real life troubles and the lack of Overlord stuff, it's really hard to put everything on paper. Again so sorry for the short chapter. Yes, I know Issei's gear allows him to move in time stop but it directly depends how strong is the user and in thos case, Ainz is far superior to Issei at this point of story**

 **Anyways, favorite, follow and don't forget to leave reviews.**

 **EuSaintDracul1 out for now.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lessons to remember

**A/N: I'm back with a brand new chapter! So Overlord season 3 is ongoing huh? I personally don't care much about that anime since it is far inferior version of Light Novel series and they cut off off so much stuff that it pisses me off. But at least I can hope for Shalltear licking off Arche XD**

 **Edit: Some of you complained about the grammar mistakes in this chapter which I fixed as much.**

 **Also, there is a poll of which Overlord one-shot crossover should I write next. It's on my profile so don't forget to vote.**

 **Anyway, let's get to the character.**

 **CHAPTER 4: LESSONS TO REMEMBER**

While in the last few days, Ainz had learned a lot of this new world and its threats, but right now he wasn't feeling nervous about that. Though he hated the fact that his undead status restrict all his emotions but it also allowed him to mask his true feelings. Something that was clearly needed right now.

The eyes of all the forty one homunculus maids were on him.

Even as the ruler of Nazarick, it can be really difficult to explain his true motivates without anyone misunderstanding it. He definitely didn't want to have another case of invaders in his tomb again.

"So...uh...I called you here on a very different matter." told Ainz as all the maids tense up hearing this.

"Before I tell you exactly what it is about. Let me show you something."

With a gesture of his hand, Ainz summoned the mirror of Remote Viewing. Everyone present there had their eyes on the mirror.

Soon, the images started forming up. The images were of a huge metallic room where humans seemed to be working.

Ainz knew all of them were confused as it was really easy to see the confusion on their faces and rightfully so as none of them have any idea what a factory is.

"I suppose none of you what this is?" asked Ainz.

As predicted like all of them shook their hand in a 'no' except fot one.

"I believe it is the place where humans work for their masters but instead of doing it for the sake of their master, they are doing it to earn resources and keep themselves alive."

It was Fifth who replied.

"Oh? How do you know about this place?"

It was a surprise for even Ainz that she know about it considering none of Nazarick members have any idea of this new world and modern human society unless...

"It was Raynare who told me about this world and its few of its customs." told Fifth.

 _Thought as much. It's a good thing she is getting familiar with other members._

"I'm happy to see that you are gaining knowledge and getting along with Raynare." said Ainz.

"Someone like me doesn't deserve your praise, Ainz-sama! It was just during regular talk with Raynare I learned about such things." said Fifth sincerely.

"Praise is required where it is deserved. Anyways, as you can all see, the humans are working just like you and take between their work. But as you can say, they always take a day or two off from the work. Do you understand what I am getting at? asked Ainz looking at maids hoping they understand what he means.

"Yes, we do, Ainz-sama. You showed it to us to tell us how worthless and selfish human beings truly are." said one of the maid.

 _Eh?_

"Indeed, humans are truly disgusting." said Albedo who nodded in agreement as she was standing next to him.

 _Eeeeeeeehhhh?!_

"Uh...No. This is not what I meant. What I want to say is that all of you should take a day off from the work too." told Ainz.

 _Seriously why did my friends created all of them with the settings to hate humans?!_

Suddenly the face of all of the maids turned from surprise to panic. In the next moment, all of them started crying.

" Is Ainz-sama unhappy with us?"

Huh?!

"Is he going to replace us?"

Huuuuuh?!

The entire hall was filled with sobs and cries of Homunculus Maids. A few of them even fainted in the fear of replacement.

"Silence!" commanded Ainz as he was surrounded by [Aura of Despair]

That single word was enough for maids to cease their drama. Partially because it was the command of Supreme Being himself and partially because of the effect of Despair Aura.

"The entire Nazarick is the creation of me and my friends. That includes all of you too. I would never think of replacing anyone of you. The reason I want you to all to take a day off in a week is to focus on other fields like training or learning. That way you will gain more racial stats while efficiently serving me." told Ainz.

A look of relief was evident on their faces as Ainz explained. The human side of Ainz mentally let out a sigh in exhaustion at this.

 _Seriously, it's way more difficult to adjust to modern society than in New World._

 **KOUH ACADEMY**

"Seriously, making a harem is a difficult task. I thought I would have my own harem soon after becoming a devil but it's far more difficult than I realized." said Issei with a frustrated sigh.

It's been some time since he became a Devil and all he got were petty missions for humans.

Sure he got a lot of affection from Rias, Akeno and Asia but that's too far away from being a harem king.

"Alright, class, settle down." said the teachers as she entered the classroom, "Before we continue, I'd like to introduce you to new students here"

As she said, two individuals entered the room. One of them was a handsome boy with messy hair while the other was a beautiful shy girl. The entire class started whispering with each other about their other worldy beauty.

Even though, the girl were not as beautiful as Rias but she was no slouch either. It would be great if she became a part of his harem.

Now that he looked at the boy. He have to save he was not bad either. Even beautiful.

 _Wait! Am I turning gay?! Impossible! Inappropriate thoughts leave me be!_

"Why not introduce yourself?" asked the teacher.

But it seemed that the boy was more curious than students as he simply ignored her.

"Oh so this is where humans gather knowledge. I'm disappointed really but that's what I get for expecting something more from inferior beings."

"I beg your pardon?" asked teacher even more confused.

"Nevermind that. You were saying?" asked the tomboy.

"I was saying that you should introduce yourself." said teacher slightly irritated by her behaviour.

"Ah yes. Hello, huma- I mean my classfamowers. I am Aura Bella Fiora and this is my brother Mare Bello Fiore"

Everyone had their jaws hit the floor as they hear that. Everyone was shocked by the sudden revelation expect for Issei who had a huge grin on his face.

 _Alright! I knew I can't be wrong. She was a girl all along and I'm still straight. But...wait...she said brother...that means...nooooo! This can't be!_

The nearby students sweat dropped looking at Issei going pale as a ghost all of sudden.

"Onee-chan, it's classmates. Not classfamowers." corrected Mare.

"Well...uh...that was something new. Anyways, now that the introduction has been done with, you can take the seat wherever you can." told the teacher.

After that introduction, Aura and Mare took the empty seats behind Issei.

As they sat down near Issei, he noticed something we wasn't able to do before.

It was the power this pair was emitting. It was as if he was being crushed by a huge boulder. His first instinct was to run away from these new guys as far as they can.

As a new devil, he shouldn't be able to sense any power from anyone except for high level Devils. But the fact he was sensing such amount of energy made him realize that if he did something stupid here, it would be the end of him.

 _What should I do? Should I wait for Rias Senpai and others? Surely they would've sensed the danger by now? Ah man, this is really bad situation I'm in right now_.

"Are you alright, Issei? You are sweating a lot." asked Matsuda

"Y-yeah. I'm a-alright. It's just too hot today." replied Issei with a fake smile.

"Indeed. Summers are really bothersome."

If only the summer was the only bothersome thing right now.

"Do you guys hear that there are multiple creatures with bat amd feathered wings in recent months?" asked one of the classmates.

"I don't know, man. It sounds like some people trying too hard to get attention." said other students.

"What do you think, newbies?"

"Hmmmm...i don't know. Could be fake or it could some devils." replied Aura giving Issei a smile.

If Issei wasn't creep out before, he surely was now. The smile wasn't a genuine smile but rather one that tells him that she know a lot about him.

"Ahem! I'm happy that everyone is excited to see new students here but let's focus on the studies here." said the teacher.

And with that, the class went as it usually does for Issei. He was glad that these new guys didn't caused any trouble so far but he still wasn't able to completely take his mind from them.

"So you got any leads on the people who saw us and stray devil few days ago?" asked Rias to her queen.

The two most beautiful girls of the Kuoh Academy were currently talking a walk in the hallway. Today was kind of weird as by now they would've been surrounded by admirers but right now they were left alone.

Weird but still a pleasant change for once.

"I'm afraid not. I have tried my best but still no luck. It's as if they never existed in the first place." replied Akeno.

While it was recommended to Devils to erase the memories of the people who have no relationship with them but there were sometimes where exceptions were made.

Still she didn't want to make a small mistake and have it come bite her in the future.

"I see. If possible, I want to alter their memories about the incident." told Rias.

"I know you are worried, Rias. But what can those normal humans do? Even if they tell others about us, do you really think they will believe them?" asked Akeno.

"Yeah you are right. Sorry for being paranoid. By the way, what do you think of Issei's progress so far?"

"He is quite weak right now but his potential seemingly limitless. Speak of the literal devil, there he is." said Akeno as she saw Issei running towards them.

There was a worried look on his face. It's rare for Issei to have such a worried expression as he is usually a carefree person.

"Rias-Senpai, did you saw or meet these new people who arrived here?" asked Issei.

Rias and Akeno both shook their heads in 'no' in response.

"That's impossible! How could you not sense their energies when someone like me could easily sense it?" asked Issei even more confused.

"Could be that they are only keeping their power towards you while hiding their real power from us." mused Rias.

But she still didn't know who he was talking about.

If they were new devils from the Underworld, she should have been informed by now. Both fallen angels and angels wouldn't try to enter an enemy's territory. Not to mention hiding their energies would only make them even more harder to find.

"Who are these new people you are talking?" asked Rias.

"They are two dark skinned twins about medium height. Though they have recently arrived but it seems they have already stolen your fans."

"I don't think fans matter much to me. Anyways, where did you past see them?" asked Rias.

"In my classroom. Though they are usually surrounded by admirers so it's not hard to find them."

Well at least they weren't trying to hide themselves.

"Yeah humans are really annoying."

The sudden appearance of the new girl startled the group.

"Uhm...onee-chan, y-you shouldn't scare them like that."

"I guess you are right. Sorry about that." said the girl in a casual manner.

"Ah these are the people I was talking about! Aura and Mare!" exclaimed Issei.

"Woah, I didn't expected you to remember our names. You Devils are different than humans" said Aura a little impressed.

Either Issei was mistaken or these guys were too good in hiding their real power since Rias wasn't able to sense anything from them. But the fact they know about Devils, tells her they are not normal.

"I take it both of you aren't humans. So what are you and how do you know we are Devils?" asked Rias

"Your energy is different from humans. And yes, we aren't humans either. We are dark elves." replied Aura.

"Elves? They are really rare in Japan. Let alone dark ones. But your ears are normal." pointed Rias.

As far as looks go, they weren't bad at all. Though they have little underdeveloped bodies yet there is surely a certain attraction. Guess that the beauty of elves.

"Magic, duh." said Aura in an obvious tone.

"That was a stupid question." said Akeno.

"Y-yeah, it was. Sorry about that. Anyways, what excatly are you doing here?"

"We were sent here by our mas- parents to learn about Devils, Angels and other races in Japan. So here we are to observe you." replied Aura.

"Y-yes, they told us it's a good way to uh gather more experience." added Mare nervously.

"I see. It is true that Japan is getting popular in other parts of the world. It is understandable that other races wants to learn about us too." thought Rias out loudly, "Though I would like to meet your parents too. I want to learn more about Elven culture too."

"I don't think it's possible. Our parents are still back home."

"Wait you are telling us you came from foreign land to Japan all by yourself?!" asked Issei surprised.

"Of course not. We came with our step uncle but he doesn't know about our elven background." explained Aura.

"I see. I would like to learn more about your race but we are running short on time due to school's schedule. How about you meet us in Occult Club House after the school? It is the three story building a few block from the school." told Rias.

"Sure. We would love to be there." said Aura.

"Ah yes. I-it would an honor." bowed Mare.

With that said, the twins returned to the classroom.

"Really an energetic and interesting pair." stated Akeno.

"You trust them, Buchou?" asked Issei.

"They seem friendly. Also the relationship between Devils and European races aren't as tense or hostile as other races here." told Rias.

"Well, I'm sure Kenko might make friends with them. Hopefully..." said Akeno.

"Onee-chan, was that a good idea?" asked Mare.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You promised them about something you yourself have no idea about." replied Mare.

That was true. She and Mare have very little idea about their own elven culture. Most of them were learned from books and learned from Elven Servants. It would have been better if they asked their elves servants.

"It doesn't matter. We don't necessarily need to tell them the truth. They themselves don't know much about Elven race themselves." told Aura.

"I see. Y-you are really smart, Onee-chan."

"That I am" chuckled Aura.

"Still I don't like so many humans surrounding us." said Mare looking at the fangirl and boys around them.

While they were one of the few Nazarick members that could considered 'safe' around humans. But that didn't mean they like human's company especially in such a huge number.

Letting out a sigh, Aura looker at Mare before grinning.

"Leave it to me." said Aura before looking towards the crowd.

" **GET LOST** "

In an instant, the atmosphere of entire classroom turn dark despite it was high noon outside. Everyone felt something on their spine. That was clearly hostility.

Not wanting to anger her, everyone immediately left the duo alone.

"There you go."

Mare simply chuckled nervously at her sister's method of crowd control.

The twins headed towards Occult Research Club after the school ended as Rias told them. Soon the building was within their sight. In New World, they haven't came across buildings like these.

While nothing compares to Nazarick but these buildings were still creatively build.

As the twins entered the building, they were greeted by Akeno. For what they heard, she was the most popular girl in school besides Rias.

She was certainly beautiful as far as humans goes but her beauty still falls short compared to Pleiades.

"Welcome to Occult Research Club." greeted Akeno with a smile.

"Are the rest of you here?" asked Aura.

"Ara Ara so impatient." chuckled Akeno, "Please follow me."

As they reached the main hall, they saw some new faces they didn't meet before. One of them was a blonde guy and a white haired girl who was busy eating cake. Rias and Issei were already there.

"Oh so you are the twin dark elves Rias talking about? Nice to meet you. I'm Kiba Yuuto and this is Koneko Toujou." said the blonde guy as he introduced himself and the white haired girl.

"So these are new hot topic of the school. Interesting" said Koneko before she resumed eating again.

"Don't mind her, she doesn't open to people easily. Though this is the first time Koneko took interest in someone." said Rias clearly happy.

"It's alright. I don't mind. So you guys are the only Devils in this town?" asked Aura.

"No. There is Asia but she is busy with after school activities today. Then there is Sitri's group. And since we Devils use teleportation circles so they are chances some devils teleport in and out of this town. But if they are here to stay, we are usually informed." told. Rias.

So that means if Nazarick wanted to take over the human world, then [Dimensional Lock] will be the best spell to ensure minimum interference.

"Hey, sorry if I acted a little rude before. I was taken back by your energy and sudden appearance so I thought you were a threat." said Issei bowing a little.

"It's all good. So I wanted to ask are you the guys the strongest of your race?" asked Aura.

"Haha sadly no. We are still a long way to be the strongest. Satan class Devils are the strongest of all Devils. There are 4 of them at the moment and they are strong enough to destroyed entire mountains with single blow. Then there is Ultimate, High, Mid class devils." informed Rias.

"I see. Interesting so Satan class devils are worth taking notes of." mused Aura, "I have still so many thing I want to learn about Devils."

"Well we have a lot of time so why not. I also want to learn things about your race too." said Rias politely.

The next few hours were spent on the twins learning more about Underworld and Devils. While Rias' group too got information about Elves albeit mostly lies and false stories from Aura.

The twins found out that they need a devil to enter the Underworld. While teleportation spells might work but it would like attract unwanted attention especially in a place with stronger enemies.

But what intrigued her most was that there were Dragons in Underworld and according to Rias they rival Satan class Devils. They might prove tough opponent but the idea of having them as pets was even more tempting.

"I have to say you are a funny and intriguing girl, Aura. Though Mare remained mostly quiet during the talk." said Rias.

"Mare is really shy. He usually get nervous around people." told Aura.

"That's really cute actually." said Akeno smiling at Mare.

Mare simply blushed and averted his eyes.

"Rias-senpai, it's almost time." Kiba reminded her of something.

"Already? Time sure flew by during our talks." said Rias before looking at the twins, "Tell you what. How about you guys join us on the hunt."

"Hunt? Of what?" asked Aura confused.

"Stray Devils."

"Sure why not. I want to see you guys in action." said Aura, "Right, Mare?"

"Y-yes. I never saw Devil before."

"Alright let's move out then." said Rias as they readied for the hunt.

The twins elves and Devil groups teleported in front of an empty warehouse near the outskirts of the city. Judging from the rusty appearance of building that nobody visited it in years.

Looking at that relaxed expressions of Devils, Aura and Mare deduced two things.

Firstly, they were sure of their victory against the stray devil. Second, the stray devil really lack any brain.

Choosing an abandoned building for hideout. Either that or Rias' information was false.

"Everyone follow me and be on your guard." said Rias as she entered the building while the rest followed.

The first sight they saw could only be described as slaughter. Dead and half eaten bodies of humans were dangling on the hooks. There were piles of bones every ten metres from each others.

Humans bones. All of them.

"What monsters. It is too dangerous to let go free." said Issei as anger was clear on his face.

"i swear to make them pay for their crimes." said Rias equally angry.

It seemed that Rias and her group values human lives a lot. A really worthless notion.

"Is this so?" came a deep voice from the shadows.

"Show yourself, vile creature." said Rias.

A large creature emerged from the shadows. It has a upper boys a young man while lower body was gigantic and beastly with four legs, each having sharp claws, and a snake as a tail.

It reminded Aura somewhat of a Chimera.

But it was alone. Suddenly four more similar creatures and a male devil of middle age emerged from the shadows.

Yup. Auta's assumptions were right. It was definitely the latter. Rias was properly informed.

"Shit. There are too many of them." said Kiba as he summoned his sword.

"Guys, it might be dangerous. If you want to leave now, you can do it right now." told Rais.

"Nah, it's alright. We will lend you a hand." told Aura confidently.

"Fine then you both take care of stray devil while we take care of these transformed devils"

With that battle began, Aura and Mare readied to face the stray devil while others were taking care of the rest.

"Dark Elves, huh? I will take those pointy ears as a trophy." laughed the devil.

But it seemed the twins were observing Rias' group fighting rather than taking the stray. Devil seriously.

"You dare ignore me?!"

"Geez, you boost and yell a lot for a weakling. Sit quietly and let us see them fight." said Aura without even looking at him.

"That's it!" yelled the devil as he prepared multiple energy balls.

But before he could blast off the twins, both of arms were separated from the shoulder.

The bloodied whip that dark elf was now holding was definitely the weapon that was used. he fact he didn't even see her summon it let alone use it was enough for him. To realize that difference between them.

Then the next hit him.

"ARRRRHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was pain.

The next moment he fell on the ground screaming in pain all while being ignored by the elves again.

"Hmm...what you think about them, Mare?" asked Aura.

"Uh they charge in the battle without much of a plan." replied Mare.

"Yeah. It seems Koneko and Issei are their heavy hitters. Kiba is their rogue. While Rias and Akeno being the support." said Aura while Mare kn agreement.

"They only killed so far. Seriously, they are weak too. Let's finish this up.." said Aura.

Using one of his spells, Mare cracked the ground upon behind two of the creatures as they fell straight into it before closing it and turning them into paste. While Aura used her whip to blow the remaining creature's head off.

"All done without much trouble." said Aura cheerfully.

The entire devil group had shocked expression on their faces as the creatures they were struggling with were eliminated in an instant by the elves.

"A-are all elves suppose to be strong?" asked Issei.

"I...have no idea." replied Rias

"So are we done here?" asked Aura little bored.

"Uhm...yes. You did left one alive though." said Rais pointing towards the armless devil.

"Oh don't worry about him." said Aura as she extended her hand towards his direction.

The stray devil was covered in bright light as he started screaming again as the next moment, there was nothing left him.

"There. Done."

"Scary..." commented Koneko.

" You both are far more powerful than I thought. Thanks for the help" said Rias.

"It was nothing. They are weakling." replied a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Surely for you but not for us. I guess that's it for today. See you tomorrow at school." said Rias as she and her group head towards the city.

Aura let out an exhausted sigh once they were out of her sight.

"Man, acting sure is difficult." whined Aura.

"It wasn't really." said Mare.

"Easy for you to say. I had to do all the hard work."

"I-I'm sorry. But uhm I wanted to ask what did you do to that last Devil? You don't really know any destructive spell that I know of." asked Mare.

"Well I didn't kill him. I simply teleport him to Demiurge's farm." replied Aura.

Mare could only laugh nervously remembering about Demiurge's farm. That place was something where he did not want to visit again unless it's important.

"While we have made some extra progress in our mission. We shouldn't forget why are we here." told Aura while Mars nodded again.

With that said, the twins teleported back to Nazarick.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. It really takes a lot more time ot comes up with chaoters when you story is going way different than canon of both verses. I remember Evileye's spin off novel was suppose to release this year. If anyone knows the date, please let me know.**

 **Anyways, favorite, follow and don't forget to leave a review.**

 **EuSuntDracul1 out for now**.


	5. Chapter 5: Improvisation

**A/N: Yo everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! And I have to say I'm happy that you guys are enjoying this story as much aa I am writing it. So season 3 ended and i have to say I was disappointed. I want to say more but I doubt it will change the past.**

 **Anyways, here the next chapter**

 **CHAPTER 5: IMPROVISATION**

"So you're saying that it is impossible to separate the sacred gear from his arm?" asked Aura.

Rias simply smiled and nodded at her question.

It has been couple of days since the elf twins had joined Rias' group. While Rias was interested in adding them in her harem, the twins immediately refused.

Aura wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh at her proposal or just outright kill her for even asking such an infuriating thing.

But then again killing them would only cause more trouble as Rias was the sister of the leader of Satans.

While she was confident that any of the Guardians might easily take care of them yet attracting the attention of those devils would definitely be annoying. Not to mention that Ainz-sama will be displeased because of that.

Just the thought of letting down her master send shivers down her spine.

"Are you okay, Aura? You looked pale there for a moment." asked Akeno.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright. So if Issei were to be kill Issei or forcefully try to take away the Sacred Gear from him, it won't work?" asked the dark elf curiously.

"Oi oi! Why are we even talking about such unpleasant topic?!" asked Issei a little worried.

"That is true. The sacred gears are linked not only to body of the owner but soul too. So killing Issei is the last thing anyone wants to do." told Rias ignoring Issei.

"Bouchou, please don't talk about killing me so lightly." said Issei lowering his head.

"Aww, my poor Issei. I'm sorry for making you all depressed." said Rias as she hugged Issei tightly.

Asia, who was also present in the room, pouted in jealousy seeing that while Akeno made a quick remark on how Rias is just taking advantage of her Issei.

Soon, all the three girls started arguing with each other for Issei. Kiba, Koneko and the twin elves couldn't help but shake their heads in disappointment seeing this.

"T-Their argument reminds me of Albedo and Shalltear." whispered Mare in his sister's ear.

Aura simply nodded and said

"They are less hostile and terrestrial compared to those two. Still we both know Ainz-sama will ultimately choose me."

Mare laughed nervously seeing his sister oozing with confidence. He knew better than to pick sides when it comes to choosing the official wife of Ainz-sama.

Demiurge and Cocytus were same as him and honestly he couldn't blame them too.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door making the girls break out from their little quarrel. Kiba excused himself to see who it was.

Soon, a group of Kouh students entered the room where everyone was.

Judging from their power, Aura deduced that they all were almost same level as Rias' group.

"Ah, Sona Sitri, welcome. Just in time, I see." greeted Rias with a smile.

The short haired girl with glasses simply nodded in return before turning her attention to the twins.

"I see so these are the new elves. Hmm...interesting, dark elves, huh?" mused Sona.

"Something wrong with us being dark elves?" asked Aura as she furrowed her brows.

"Nothing's wrong with your kind. It's just weird for elves to be here in Japan and especially unannounced in our school." said Sona matching Aira's intensity.

It was pretty clear that both girls really doesn't like each other.

"First of all, Japan doesn't belong to one race. Second, we didn't come here to this school looking for trouble. Our objective is just to learn about things we don't know much about. I don't care if you like it or not." told Aura little annoyed.

Sona's eyes widened in a certain realization as she heard that.

" I really came as discriminating person there, didn't I? I apologize for that. It wasn't my intention." said Sona sincerely bowing down a little.

"Leader! You don't have to do this!" said the pawn of Sona's peerage, Saji.

"I didn't ask you for advise, Saji. It was my mistake and it's my responsibility to make it up for that." told Sona shutting up her pawn.

"Whatever I don't mind if you are racist about elves or not. I really don't care about them honestly." told Aura casually

That statement seemed to take Sona by surprise again. Not only her but everyone present there was surprised by this revelation except for Mare.

"A-Alright. If you say so." said Sona hesitantly fixing her glasses, ay I ask why you don't care about them?"

"My reasons are my own."

"Hmm alright fair enough. I won't press this any further."

The reason behind it was pretty simple. None of the elves in this world were created by Supreme Beings or a part of Nazarick. So there was no reason of her and Mare to care about them.

But that was something she couldn't tell these devils. Revealing the existence of Nazarick was going against the wish of Ainz-sama and thus banding herself a traitor.

She would rather die for the benefit of Nazarick than being labelled as a traitor.

The rest of evening went uneventful as they spend their time knowing the rest of Sona's peerage and their role in the academy.

The little argument earlier seemed to have taken some effect on Sona as she was more humble and polite than before.

Aura decided to play friendly with her too since it was better to make more wise friends than enemies in an unknown world.

"It's getting dark outside. We will take our leave now" said Sona as she and her peerage ready to leave, "It was nice meeting you, Aura."

Aura simply smiled in return making Sona awkwardly leave the club.

A few moments later, Issei and Asia took their leave too.

"Oh it's the first time I saw Sona so distracted and unfocused." mused Rias aloud.

"It's because of Aura. She made quite an impression on her." said Akeno.

"It's not my fault she hates me." said Aura annoyed.

This earned her a laugh from Akeno. Soon, Kiba and even Koneko followed.

"No, it's not that. You guys forgot to tell her about Aura and Mare's gender, didn't you?" asked Akeno.

It took Rias and twins elves to realize what Akeno was implying.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Oh my..."

Even Mare couldn't help but laugh a little along with them.

"Seriously, that girl is annoying me even when she's gone." muttered Aura quietly.

If she was Shalltear, she might have felt flattered. But considering the fact she wasn't into girls and she really didn't like Sona made it even weirder.

"Alright, that's enough. We are getting late. Mare, let's go." said Aura as left the building.

Mare nodded before bowing a little and followed his sister.

Later that night, Aura and Mare was searching the whole town for more stray devils. The first few ones that they sent back to Nazarick were more than acceptable to say the least.

Demiurge was extremely pleased with the quality of scrolls he was able to produce with them and requested for even more specimen for his experimentation.

Though Aura and Mare were not sadist like Solution and many others but since this will benefit Nazarick so they complied without any hesitation.

"Wait." told Aura halting her movements abruptly.

"Something wrong, onee-sama?" asked Mare confused.

"I wanted to report Ainz-sama about the information we gathered today." said Aura as she used [Message]

"Aura reporting here, Ainz-sama. I have some interesting news about the sacred gear you wanted." told Aura in enthusiastic tone.

[Really now? And what that would be?]

"Demiurge?! What the heck are you doing here?! Where is Ainz-sama?!"

[The change in your tone wounds me, Aura. Anyways, Ainz-sama has headed towards Underworld so I am in charge for information till then.]

While it was mot possible to see the expression through [Message], Aura still knew Demiurge has his cocky smile on his face.

"Fine then I will wait for him to return." said Aura.

It was fine that way. She could wait for few days or weeks for Ainz-sama to return. The reason for the wait was that she wanted to hear Ainz himself.

Hearing praise from their Supreme Being was truly on of the best thing a Nazarick member can hope for.

But considering Demiurge's intellectual and quick wits, she could only hope he won't object.

[Aura, you know yourself that if it something that is important and can help Nazarick, you should tell it immediately. I'm pretty sure Ainz-sama will still be happy by your accomplishment.]

Aura gritted her teeth in anger as she heard that.

That damned weasel! He clearly knew which lever to pull to get result!

She wasn't Albedo or Pandora's Actor who could come up equally smart counter. It was her defeat here.

"Fine! We cannot obtain that sacred gear simply by forcibly removing it from the wielder nor we can kill him. It is linked to the souls of the wielder." told Aura.

[I see. That is indeed an interesting news. I will come up a solution soon enough.]

With that said, their conversation ended.

"Y-you shouldn't feel bad. There is no way anyone of us...uh...can win against Demiurge" said Mare trying cheer up his sister.

Aura let out a sigh in defeat.

"This just isn't my day!" complained Aura as she kicked dust off the ground.

The pair were going to continue their search for more devils in the area but suddenly stopped as they felt something strange.

"Did you sense that aura?" asked Aura

"Y-yes. It's stronger than the devils we've met here so far." nodded Mare in agreement.

"So what are we waiting for?"

"Uh...we are going there?" asked Mare not as excited as his sister.

"You bet we are!"

As the twins reached the source of the powerful aura, they noticed three things.

First, it was coming from within he academy. Second, the academy was surrounded by a magical barrier. Thirdly, everyone was already present there even Sona and her team.

"What's going on here?" asked Aura

"One of the leaders of Fallen Angels, Kokabiel, is here trying to kill us." told Sona concentrating her power in keeping up the barrier.

"Why would he want to kill you guys?"

"I heard that he wants to cause a war between all three factions once again." replied Sona.

"Why?"

"Because he is a madman that's why! Now are you going to keep ask questions or are you going to help us?" asked Sona little irritated.

It wasn't their fight in all honesty and on the bright side, if all of them get killed, which they probably would, the war will war. The amount of strong people that possess a threat will likely be dead or injured in the aftermath.

Thinking about it, Aura let out a sigh before looking at the devils above

"Fine. We will help you." replied Aura.

Though she wanted the war break out but the instructions that were given here by Ainz-sama was clear and cut. She were to bring Sacred Gear. She had to choose between going against the will of her master or with it.. And she undoubtedly knew which she wants and had to follow.

Not to mention, Ainz-sama was already in the Underworld on his own mission. A war would not only interrupt and hinder his mission but might alos involve him in the fighting.

"Wait a second, let me open up the barrier for you two."

"No need. Mare, go ahead."

Mare simply nodded before striking the barrier with his staff. The force behind the strike was enough to shatter the barrier completely.

Sitri team had looks of disbelief on their faces as their barrier which they using to barely hold the power of a fallen angel comparable to Satan class was brought down by a single strike.

"What the hell?! We are trying to save the town here not destroy it!" shouted Saji clearly angry.

"I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't know the barrier would be this weak.".apologized Mare.

"Alright that's enough. We need to hurry up." said Aura as she dragged Mare where Rias and rest were fighting.

"Did...did we just get insulted right now?" asked Saji completely demotivated

"Yeah. Unintentionally. But yeah definitely." replied Sona's knight equally depressed.

"Woah! Look at that!" shouted Aura in excitement.

The school ground was turned into a battlefield with Rias and her group fighting with a fallen angel and Freed, which they remembered from the first time they saved Raynare. There was one new girl with blue hair among the group.

The fallen angel who was easily defending against Rias, Akeno and Issei was really strong.

If he were to fight against Narberal or Yuri, it might have been a complete toss up on the winner. The individuals in this world were really strong. Far stronger than they have met in New World.

But that wasn't what caught the female elf's eyes.

It was the large, three-headed dog creatures around 10 meters tall that Koneko was facing.

"I want one of them as a pet!" said Aura with sparkles in her eyes.

"O-Onee-sama, you are drooling." Mare pointed out.

It was at that moment Rias noticed them.

"Thank the devil you are here, care to lend us a hand?"

"Sure why not. But I'm keeping of them as my pet." told Aura

"Hahaha foolish elf. These Cerberus are the hellish creature that only obeys me. A weak elf would only be as good as snack to it." mocked the fallen angel.

Ignoring him, Aura charged towards Cerberus at lightning speed. Using her speed and strength to her advantage, she ran her whip through the beast multiple times before it realized what happened.

A fountain of blood erupted as the body of the beast was chopped into hundreds of small pieces.

"Damn it. These guys are completely useless. They are not even same level as Hamsuke." muttered Aura clearly disappointed.

"Aura-senpai! Watch out!" shouted Koneko.

But it was too late. The second Cerberus let out a huge flame from its mouths which complete engulfed the elf.

The fallen angel had a cruel smile on his face as he saw that.

But soon it disappeared as Aura walked out of it completely unharmed.

"Creature from hell yet it doesn't even have hellflame? These beasts are far more pathetic than I expected." sighed Aura.

She was about to attack and finish the beast when a huge spear pierced its body and killing it instantly.

"Useless creatures. I guess I have to take care of everything."said the fallen angel as he flew towards Aura.

"Kokabiel, your fight is with us!" shouted Rias.

"I'm not interested in small fries anymore. This elf will the first die here!"

Summoning multiple light spears, he simultaneously threw all of them at her. But to his surprise, all of them bounced off her body due a magic shield was conjured in front of her.

Kokabiel glared at Mare who originally summoned the shield to protect his sister.

This time he threw even more spears at her yet the result were the same. None of them were able to bypass the shield.

Gritting his teeth in rage, Kokabiel flew forwards Mare and grabbed him by the throat.

"Annoying little bitch!" said Kokabiel as tightened his hold.

"Mare! No!"

"Stop it!"

Issei and Akeno rushed it to help him but stopped as Aura said

"It's alright. Mare can take care of him. You should help Kiba and other girl instead."

To say they were surprised hearing this would be an understatement. They couldn't believe the lack of concern Aura had for her brother who was being strangled by Kokabiel.

"Um...can you please let me go? You are ruining the dress that was made by Supreme Being." told Mare.

Kokabiel was little surprised after hearing this. He had no idea what the hell this kid was on about.

The lack of fear and concern in his eyes were not matching the nervous in his speech at all.

He only saw the elf raising his staff a little and the next moment he heard something snap.

"S-Sorry but you forced me" said Mare as he walked towards his sister side.

Kokabiel looked at him walking away before looking at his own arms which was bent in an impossible angle.

"ARRRRRRGGHHHHHH! MY ARMS!"

Screams of the once mighty fallen angel echoed towards the entire academy.

Everyone present there had their law hanging in disbelief seeing this.

"I forgot to tell you but despite his looks, Mare's physical strength far outclasses mine." told Aura casually.

"I-I don't think he can hear you, Onee-sama. He has just passed out from shock." said Mare as he pointed at unconscious body of Kokabiel.

Just like the previous time, Aura again used one of her spells to teleport Kokabiel to Nazarick.

"Done and done. He was definitely a good spot." said Aura before looking at Kiba and new girl, "What about you guys?"

"Hehe we did manage to win but it wasn't as easy as you guys did." said Kiba with a smile.

"You did that move with light again. I really want to teach me that too." said Rias

"Well for you to use that spell, you need to learn how to use hellflame first." told Aura.

This seemed to demotivate Rias as she hung her head low.

"That much difficult, huh?" chuckled Rias, "Anyways, I forgot to introduce to Xenovia."

The blue haired girl simply nod her in acknowledgement.

"Aura, I'm sure you met Sona again. Did you told her about her misunderstanding?" asked Akeno.

A look of realization...

"Oh!"

"I take as a no." said Rias laughing a little

"DAMMIT!"

He wasn't sure for how long he was out. But he now that he was awake the only thing that was going through his mind.

Revenge.

Revenge for the humiliation he faced from the hands of those damned elves.

Trying to move his body, he found something wasn't right. He was able to move.

It was just his arms. He knew they are broken hence he didn't use any force in move them. It was entire body which was restrained.

He was completely chained and judging by the amount of force he was using, those were normal chains.

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching near him.

"Hello, Kokabiel."

He couldn't believe his luck. A grin formed on his face. It was Raynare.

"Raynere, hurry up and unchain me. We have a lot of work to do."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Kokabiel." said Raynare with a smirk.

"This is no time for jests. As your master, I demand you to unchain me now!" yelled Kokabiel in anger.

This earned him a laugh from Raynare yet her eyes had no joy in them.

"YOU ARE NOT MY MASTER!" shouted Raynare in rage, "my body and soul only belongs to Supreme Being, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama"

Ainz Ooal Gown ? What was this woman talking about?!

"Truer words has been spoken, Raynare" came another voice from the shadows.

It was a dark skin man with nicely combed black hair with pointed hair. The man was weaking a British suit and glasses. The most noticeable feature was the silver tail.

A devil? No

A yokai? No

What was he?

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm the guardian of the 7th Floor, Demiurge." said the man with a bowing posture.

"I don't care who you are! Unchain me now or there will be consequences!" yelled Kokabiel

The man simply smiled hearing this and said

"I'm sorry but you are chosen for a greater purpose in helping The Great Tomb of Nazarick. I'm afraid your freedom is not only an option here."

"To hell with Nazarick and whatever it means. I demand to be freed now!"

Suddenly the atmosphere in the chamber changed. Demiurge, who was calmly replying till now, was now oozing bllodlust. The smile was still there yet the demeanour and intent changed drastically.

Raynare was shaking in fear. Kokabiel himself broke in cold sweat.

The next moment all the killing intent disappeared.

"Of course, you won't understand any of it. As a flawed and inferior species, you can understand the meaning behind all this." said Demiurge elegantly, "Now then let's see. Eyes, skin, bones. You will be a great specimen to start experiment with."

"Y-you will never get away this, you monster. My comrades will avenge my death!"

"Death? Who said I'm going to kill you? You will healed every now and then. In Nazarick, we don't waste anything. We make good use of animals as much as we can." said Demiurge.

"D-Devil! No... you are even worse!"

[Aspect of the Devil: Razor Sharp Claw]

Long sharp devilish clams extends from his fingers.

"Now then let's begin"

"N-no! No no no! Please you can't do this! Have mercy!"

Tears fell from his eyes. Pleas of mercy continued.

Yet all the fell to deaf ears.

The screams of pain and horror soon followed yet there was no one to hear them.

 **A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter 5. I hope you guys liked it. On a fun note, Overlord is getting a chibi crossover with Tanya The Evil and other Isekai anime. I'm really excited for that! It's really nice to see Overlord getting more recognition and love.**

 **Anyways, favorite, follow and don't forget to leave a review**

 **EuSuntDracul1 out for now**


	6. Chapter 6: The Fool's Gold

**A/N: Yo! Wait! Wait! Before you guys start throwing tomatoes at me, just hear me out. I was...shit... I don't have really have any new excuse. Just plain ol' busy life. I hate modern economy and society sometimes.**

 **Anyways, here is the chapter. So... tada?**

 **CHAPTER 6: THE FOOL'S GOLD**

The twin elves were walking along the streets of the town. They were patrolling the town to see if they could find any useful information for Nazarick. Issei was also walking with them, though his job was to make sure no hostile activity was taking place in Rias' territory. Completely oblivious to twins personal mission.

"Say, Aura, do you think I have a chance with Rias?" asked Issei out of boredom.

"Eeeeeh? Why are you asking me this?" asked Aura making a face which says she was not interested in the slightest.

"Just curious. You are a girl, right? So you might have a better idea." repled Issei.

"I don't know. She is out of your league but she does have a terrible taste. So maybe even someone like you have a chance." said Aura.

"Oi! What makes you say that?"

"The fact that her servants even think of going against her wishes is absurd. Akeno told me how you and Kiba fought a guy named Freed despite her orders not to do so" replied Aura with a hint of disgust in her voice.

Even though what Rias' servant do was none of her business, but the concept of servants disobeying their master's orders were an ultimate betrayal in her eyes.

" Well, we do the right thing because sometimes we have to do things that she is too afraid to do by herself even if it means going again her orders." told Issei

Issei seemed quite satisfied with his motto but Aura simply shook her head.

She finally accepted the fact that the concept of master and servants in this world was taken too lightly.

"Anyways, what is your type?" asked Issei

"Huh?"

"What kind of person you prefer for dating?"

This question took Aura by surprise as a blush crept on her face.

"Strong, intelligent, divine, merciful and ruler of the entire world." said Aura lost in her own fantasy.

Mare nods happily in approval knowing who his sister was talking about. Though Issei was clearly oblivious to this.

"Geez, talk about impossible standards." commented Issei completely ignoring the glare it earned him from the twin sister.

Another hour went by patrolling and there was nothing interesting the twins were able to find, though they were able to learn a lot about human customs and lifestyle from Issei.

Despite their uncaring attitude towards humans, they still had to learn and adapt to their life if they were to blend in and learn more about the intertwined relationship with Devils and other races.

"S-so humans can be strong?" asked Mare

"Not naturally but with help of Longinus." replied Issei before looking at his watch, "Well, I guess that's enough patrolling for today. Let's head back."

The trio was heading back to the club when they suddenly stopped in their tracks as they sensed a huge energy from above.

As they look above, they noticed someone in white plated armour. There were jewels across various locations on the armour. It also had armour on the face so they wasn't able to see the expression of that person. The eight wings of light growing from the back were giving out a divine glow in the dark night.

"It looks almost same as my Boosted Scaled Mail. But how?" Issei thought aloud

"I'm finally able to meet the owner of Boosted Gear. A disappointment from what I noticed, I'd say."

The voice that resonated from the armor was definitely of a male.

Suddenly Issei's gear materialize onto his hand.

[That energy. I remember that. Albion, is that you?] asked Ddraig.

[Ddraig, how pathetic that you are bonded with such a weak devil.] came the voice from white armor guy's sacred gear.

"Wait! You know him?!" asked Issei

[The wielder? No. But I do know the sacred gear. He is my rival, Albion. Or that is what has become of him at least.] told Ddraig

Suddenly a demonic teleportation circle appeared from the ground and the rest of Gremory group were now present there.

The look on Rias' face suggested she wasn't happy to see the wielder of another sacred gear. Even Akeno didn't have her usual smile on her face. Asia looked as concerned as always.

Both Kiba and Koneko seemed to be on high alert.

"Wielder of unknown sacred gear, identify yourself and your intentions right now."Rias demanded with an uncharacteristic authority.

"I see you are the heiress of Gremory family. I am Vali, the possessor of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, Sacred Gear Divine Dividing" told the wielder.

Aura resisted the urge to shake her head in utter disappointment. The creatures in this world were far more stupid than the people in the New World.

Even Mare couldn't help but gave Vali a pitiful smile as if he was thinking the same thing

"I don't care who are. But I do know you are so stupid that you decided to step up to Issei who himself have a sacred gear. And a legendary one on top of that." said Aura gesturing towards Issei.

Issei was confused at the sudden confidence of Aura in him. But he wasn't going to look pathetic in front of a stranger devil who just insulted him.

"That's right. I might not look strong right now but my scared gear a-"

"Allows you to boost your strength every 10 second, I know that. My ability is exact same but opposite in nature. My gear allows me to divide everything in half and add to my own strength until my opponent vanishes from existence. So your ability is basically useless against me." told Vali in somewhat mocking tone.

Aura's lips twitched slightly upwards hearing this.

It was easy. Way too easy. This world is full of idiots, it seems. She felt like Demiurge in comparison to these brain dead idiots.

It was still annoying the abilities they are granted and they don't have the mental ability to use them at their full potential.

"You still haven't explained why are you here." said Rais.

"I merely wanted to see my rival here." replied Vali as he looked at Issei before turning his gaze towards Aura and Mare.

"And to see the elves who killed Kokabiel. But in the end, both cases turned out to be disappointment."

Suddenly, Vali appeared in front of Mare and delivered a devastating punch in his gut sending him flying through multiple houses.

"Mare!" shouted Aura but before she could do anything Vali appeared behind her.

As for counter, she delivered a roundhouse.

[Divide! Divide! Divide!]

Using this divine divider, Vali easily caught her leg before hurling her into a nearby wall and then laughing a barrage of demonic blasts at her.

The explosion violently shook the entire area and a huge dust cloud was formed because of the attack.

Both of the twins were heavily injured and bleeding as the smoke settled down.

The entire Gremory group was shocked to see the twins defeated. The same twins who killed an ultimate class devil.

How strong this new enemy might be?!

"Mare! Aura!"

Worried about the twins, Asia ran towards them.

"Asia! No, wait! It's too dangerous!" shouted Issei

Asia prepared to use her healing magic but was blocked by Vali as he stood in front of her and raised his hand to strike her down.

"Noooooo! Don't!"

Responding to Issei's emotions, the sacred gear glowed bright red. Soon, Issie was equipped with Balance Breaker Mail.

Spouting an aura from the magic power jets on his back, he rushed towards Vali. However, Vali easily avoided and dodged his tackle.

Issei regained my balance in mid-air and dived oo had just dodged. However, he wasn't able to land a single hit.

A heavy blow hit Issei in the chest. Rather, it was too fast for him to see. His legs trembled from just that.

[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]

In opposition of his ability, Vali used his own ability.

[DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!]

No matter how many times he improved his powers it was nullified by Vali's ability.

[Partner, the Vanishing Dragon's other ability is troublesome.]

"Ddraig, what do you mean?" asked Issei confused

[That guy halves his opponent's power, and then adds the decreased portion of power to himself. In other words, your power is taken away and turned into his own power. Stamina can't be recovered. It's only power to the end.]

By that time, both Aura and Mare were already healed by Asia.

"Then, you should simply boost far faster than he can." advised Aura.

"Simple but smart. Unfortunately, he is too weak to handle the legendary gear's power." said Vali as he raised his left hand.

Instantly, dozens of magic bullets appeared behind him.

"A pity, I'd say."

With a simple gesture, the magic bullets rained down on Issei and others.

Rias and others closed their eyes and braced for attack to hit them but nothing happened. Instead there was a tall man with black hair, golden bangs and black goatee standing in front of her who had summoned protective shield around them.

"W-what?" Rias muttered

The man turned around to give Rias a confident smirk.

"Well, I finally meet the little sister of Sirzech? The similarity is remarkable I have to say." said the man before turning his gaze towards the divide gear user, "You had your fun but let's stop here."

To everyone's surprise, Vali actually complied and stopped his attacks without any resistance.

"Forgive him. He can be little excited sometimes. I'm Azazel, by the way." the man introduced himself with a dignified bow.

"The leader of Fallen Angels. What are you doing here?" hissed Akeno through her teeth.

Both Asia and Issei were surprised to hear so much hate in usually smiling Akeno. Aura and Mare seemed to notice this too.

"Saving all of you and trying to get back Vali apparently." replied Azazel casually.

"One of your leaders, Kokabiel, attacked us and tried to start war among all the three factions. What would you say about that?" asked Rias

"Kokabiel's actions were independent. Fallen Angles have nothing to do with his actions. We do not desire war." told Azazel in a serious tone.

"Really? You want no war yet one of your leader tried to kill us and now your ally attack us. You don't exactly came off as friendly." said Aura.

"Vali was just over excited. He didn't mean to hurt any of you. But as an adult, it is my responsibility to make up for the mistakes of my companion" said Azazel before reaching put to his pocket and handing something to Aura.

Aura was confused when she saw it was a white necklace with red jewel in it.

"It's a device that I created. Tap it once and you can nullify all abilities of any Sacred Gears for 10 seconds. But it has a cooldown of 50 hours so use it wisely. Consider it as thanks for defeating Kokabiel too." told Kokabiel winking.

"Are you trying to bribe us?!" asked Rias clearly unamused.

"Not really. It's both an apology and a thank you gift from a humble scientist like me. The leaders of all three fraction are going to hold a meeting regarding this matter, regardless. So think whatever you like." shrugged Azazel.

After that, Azazel simply glanced at Vali before both flew into clear sky.

Clearing a good distance, Azazel looked at Vali. It was weird. He was quiet. Not that he was talkative before. He just seemed way quieter that usual.

"You do know that I can't read your mind? Tell me what it is." asked Azazel.

"I'm wondering if all the Sacred Gear owners are that weak. That boy was a disappointment. And those elves were even more so." replied Vali.

"Reality is often disappointing. Still I still wouldn't put them off so easily. They have managed to kill Kokabiel after all." said Azazel.

"You think it was an act?"

"Maybe. They shouldn't be injured so easily by your attacks though even if they were acting...nah it's too early to say anything. Maybe they were weak"

Vali was a little surprised hearing this. It was uncharacteristic for Azazel to be that unsure of something.

"If you say so..."

Unknown to both of them, Aura was able to hear their entire conversation thanks to her ability. After thry were out of her range, she finally turning down her mind manipulation.

It wasn't easy to manipulate Azazel into a natural state of uncertainty. The fallen angel's resistance were far higher compared to others.

Compared to her, Demiurge would have made an easy work out of it.

"A-are you okay?" asked Mare concerned.

"Yeah, Asia has healed me properly. Still it wasn't fun to hurt ourselves." said Aura whispering the last part to avoid any of Rias group members hearing them.

Mare nodded.

The moment they were blown away by Vali, they decided to hurt themselves behind the dust cloud. Later counting on Issei to step in and force the enemy to show his ability.

It was the perfect way to observe his abilities without showing their abilities to either party and later teleporting away with Issei only if he were to defeated. Aura's ability made Mare to catch up instantly and follow through the plan easily.

Though Azazel's interruption saved them the effort to teleport

"Mare, Aura. Are you two okay?" asked Rias to which both of them nodded.

"Good. I want you guys to meet me tomorrow evening at the club. We are going to meet the other member of my group." told Rias.

 **LATER IN NAZARICK**

Raynare was walking alongside Shalltear. Apparently she was summoned by Ainz-sama but due to her unfamiliarity with the place, she had to ask Shalltear to guid her.

Much to her surprise, the vampire agreed without any hint of annoyance. Something she didn't expected from a higher ranked member.

If she were still in Fallen Angels ranks and did that...

Raynare shook her head trying not to think about the things that would make her miserable.

As if reading her inner conflicts, Shalltear smiled at her.

"You should relax a bit. I heard that relaxing is good for living beings especially for a beautiful woman like you." told Shalltear.

Raynare blushed at her words.

"I'm sorry, Shalltear-sama"

"We are here." told Shalltear as they reached the vast double door. With a clap of her hand, the door automatically opened.

"I suppose you know you're way back."

Raynare simply nodded in return.

With that, Shalltear returned and Raynare entered the hall.

Ainz-sama was sitting on his throne alongside him standing was Albedo and in front of them Demiurge, Aura and Mare were kneeling down.

Ah, thar scene of utmost respect never failed to impress here.

"Ah, Raynare. I hope you didn't had any difficulty finding your way here." asked the supreme being.

Hurrying towards the other member, Raynare knelt down before replying

"Not at all, Ainz-sama. Shalltear-sama helped on my way here."

"I see. I summoned you here because Aura and Mare encountered one of your former leader, Azazel. Any useful information you can provide about him?" asked Ainz-sama.

"Yes, I know him. In fact, he was the one who assigned me to keep an eye on Issei. He is more of a scientist than a leader. Curiosity is what motivates him the most. I think we can exploit that if we were to face him." told Raynare.

"Is that so? And how strong is he compared to other powerful beings of this world?" asked Ainz curiously.

This world? What did he meant by that? Did they not belong to this world?

"I can't say with certainty. But from what I heard, he is nowhere near the Gods and there are only two beings that are stronger than them, Ophis and Great Red." replied Raynare.

"And how do you think Nazarick would fair if Gods decide to attack it?" asked Ainz

Raynare knew Ainz-sama was smart enough not to declare war on Gods without any plan. This was yet another question to grasp their situation better.

"It wouldn't be a pretty sight. Weaklings like me will be killed instantly. Even Yuri Alpha and her sisters will be killed without too much resistance. Only you and Floor Guardians will remain but they might be outnumbered by the Gods. Forgive me but I can't say who will be the victor for sure as I haven't seen anyone present here at their strongest." replied Raynare

There was a moment of silence in the hall as Ainz placed his hand under his chin trying to analyze the information he received.

"So that's how it is. I knew it wouldn't be easy." mused Ainz to himself.

"Ainz-sama, if I might add something. Most of the Gods are uncaring of human and other worlds unless it directly affects them. There is always a power struggle among Gods and internal conflicts are very common. So an all out assault is highly...no, extremely unlikely." told Raynare.

"So they are all megalomaniacs. I'm not surprised. Power often turns people blind." said Ainz before turning his gaze towards the twin elves.

"Aura, I got a report from Demiurge that you guys are under the false impression that we can't extract Sacred Gear if the wielder is dead. Raynare knows how to extract them." told Ainz.

Aura's eyes widened in mix of surprise and confusion. Then it hit her. Demiurge deliberately kept her in dark.

"Demiurge, why didn't you...""

"It was Albedo's idea to keep that boy alive for the moment. We decided to inform you about it once you return." told Ainz.

Even though the current difference in power between Issei and Ainz was enormous yet Raynare knew from the previous experience that the boy was too dangerous to keep alive.

"Ainz-sama, may I ask why don't we extract the gear right away?"

"We can extract it anytime that is true. But Demiurge is trying to improve your technique to point where we can extract the gear from the wielder without their progress being erased from the gear. Of course, we will extract it before the wielder becomes a threat." told Ainz.

If what Ainz-sama was implying, then that means they will get upgraded gears while the wielders would do most of work for them.

"Aura, Mare, you are to still carry on the same mission. Demiurge, I need information on every Gods of this world."

With that said, Ainz turn his attention towards Raynare.

"And finally Raynare, I need to go back to Issei."

 **A/N: I had so much in mind for this chapter but most of them sound stupid when I thought them with clear mind. Still I hope you guys enjoyed with what I wrote.**

 **Anyways, favorite, follow and don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Eu sunt Dracul 1 out for now.**


	7. A Proposal

**A/N: Sup, everyone. I'm sorry for updating my story after such a huge break but damn life. But I'm glad to inform that our story has finally surpassed 1,000 follows! Now if only those followers will review every chapter and this story will break records lol.**

 **I know some people ate complaining about Raynare being saved becuz of her looks. Honestly, Raynare isn't even that beautiful. The reason I choose her because during her reasoning behind her actions which was very understandable and she is 1-dimensional as people make her to be.**

 **Anyways, enough babbling. Here's the chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 7: A PROPOSAL**

 **AT NAZARICK**

Raynare couldn't believe what she was heard. The plan that her master proposed was dangerous yet so genius.

Her new master wanted her to go back to the same person that almost killed him. She knew they would have cross paths again but to think it would be so soon...

"Raynare, I know the task that I have given to is quite difficult. But it would be really beneficial for Nazarick." told Ainz.

Raynare couldn't help but frown after hearing that.

Again with Nazarick, was this tomb really that important? Considering how strong they are, they could easily conquer a huge part of human world provided there was no interference from any faction.

But then why still caring about this tomb?

Sure, the throne room was one of the most impressive structures she ever saw but she couldn't say the same for the rest of the Nazarick.

"I understand if you couldn't grasp the value of this tomb, Raynare." Ainz spoke bringing the fallen angel out of her thoughts.

Raynare's eyes went wide in surprise. She instantly panicked realizing her master knew what was on her mind.

By her time in this place, she understood that the residents of this place love this place more than anything else exception of Ainz, of course.

From her previous experiences, Raynare didn't want to upset her superiors. Specially the one she had now.

"Don't be alarmed. This is the reason why I dismissed everyone from this room." told Ainz casually.

Raynare, on the other hand, was scared. She knew Ainz basically saved from those devils because of her information on devils and other beings and now that he has more than enough to go on with, she was useless.

And now he knew how she felt about his home, he has more the reason to dispose of her.

"F-Forgive me, Ainz-sama, for my ignorance."

At this point, she was quivering with fear.

She hated it. She hated being weak, worthless and coward. It was the other reason why she killed Issie.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. As you are not originally from Nazarick, it is natural that you might not be as attached to it as other members are, especially me." told Ainz looking above at the flag of Nazarick.

"This place is my home. The place where I made my friends and family. Before it, my life was boring and depressing. This place is where I feel joy amd satisfaction. This place is my everything."

Oh, so it was because he was sentimental regarding this place which is why he loves it so much.

She was little jealous of her master unlike his home, hers hold a few memories or joy. Now that she thinks about it the only reason she was protective of it was because she was raised to hate other factions instead of loving her faction. Always at war with each other.

Wait...did he said 'joy and satisfaction? Can undead even experience those things?

"I see." was the only reply she could come up with.

"Also the reason I'm sending you on the mission is to build relationship with other members here." told Ainz.

Raynare almost flinched hearing this..

"You might have somewhat got familiar with them but I don't think they trust you like I do. You can't blame them for it either. It's not easy to trust an outsider who was just invited in their house, right?"

To this, she only numbly nodded still trying to processing what he just said.

He trusted her! Of all the people, he was the one who trusted her!

"I can't change their way of thinking completely but if you can successfully complete this task, I'm sure they will trust you even more and might start liking you." told Ainz.

"A-Ainz-sama...all this for someone like me? I-I don't think I deserve all of this." said Raynare almost at the verge of tears.

Never in life was she given such care and consideration from her friends let alone from her superiors.

"I already told you Raynare that you are a part of Nazarick now. I wouldn't want you to feel like an outsider here. Besides what kind of boss would I be if I can't improve the relationship between my subordinates?" replied Ainz laughing a little.

"It is as you say, my lord. You are caring and kind indeed like Aura and Mare said." told Raynare.

She wasn't lying when she said that.

"Though I have to ask something regarding the mission. Is there any time limit to it?" asked Raynare.

This was the most important part of the mission. At this point, she was too weak to even beat that bitch Rias let alone the strongest member of the group. However if she had the time...

"No. Not really. In fact, it would be better if we could obtain Boosted Gear in an already advanced state rather than in a weak one." replied Ainz, "Try to train with Cocytus or Shalltear in the meantime. It is very likely that the boy will grow stronger. You should at least be strong enough to endure his attacks. But you have time for that. Anyways, that's all I have for you right now. Send Albedo here on your way back."

As he said that, Raynare bowed down and took her leave.

A genuine smile on her face. Even though, Ainz-sama was very intimidating figure yet also so caring and cool. Now she understood why everyone was so mesmerized with him.

 **OUTSIDE THE THRONE ROOM**

"Ainz-sama is taking a lot with that girl..."said Albedo worriedly.

It wasn't normal for him to dismiss her from the throne room. But ever since they have arrived in this wretched world, her beloved was spending more time with that fallen angel.

"Aya~ Aya~ Jealous much, Albedo?" asked Shalltear laughing as haughty as ever.

At this remark, Albedo grinned her teeth. The petite vampire always strike where it hurts the most.

"So you are fine with letting someone ranked under you to take Ainz-sama's attention more than you?" Albedo smiled looking down on the vampire.

Shalltear let out a 'tsk' in annoyance.

"That's enough you two. Ainz-sama probably wants to discuss her future role with her." said Cocytus letting out his frosty breath.

"Ainz-sama is a supreme being of wits and intelligence that dwarfs our own. We can never true understand the depth of his plans." said Demiurge with a smile.

In the next moment, the doors of the throne room opened and the fallen angel emerges from them.

"Albedo-sama, Ainz-sama needs you in the throne room." told Raynare bowing down.

A smile appeared on Albedo face and she practically ran into the room leaving other guardians shaking their head at her immaturity.

"Shalltear-sama, I want you to train me!" Raynare blurted out.

Shalltear was a little surprised by her request. This was the first time anyone asked her to train them.

"Really now? I can't say I'm not tempted but the truth is even if you were to use Experience Booster, you still won't improve a lot. The problem lies in your current state." told Shalltear pointing at the black feathered wings of her.

"What do you mean?" asked Raynare confused.

"You yourself told me that few fallen angels who can match ultimate devils, who themselves are as rare. It takes intense training and superior genes for one to become like that, right?" asked Shalltear.

To this, Raynare nodded for Shalltear to continue.

"But from what Aura and Mare told us Ultimate Devils are barely even a match for Narberal. I don't mean to insult Narberal and other battle maids but they themselves are nothing more than distractions at most." told Shalltear.

One might could say that Shalltear as being cocky and overconfident but Raynare knew she was serious.

Not to mention, considering just how easily the twin elves defeated Kokabiel, even Satan class might be a joke to them.

Just how strong these guys really were?!

"So there is no hope for me?" asked Raynare disappointed.

"I didn't say that. But I might need to make some adjustments...with your race that is." replied Shalltear with a smile that send chill down Raynare's spine.

"You don't mean..."

"Oh I am impressed, Shalltear. I didn't know you were interested in creating interspecies." said Demiurge curiously.

"I'm not as twisted as you are, Demiurge. I am merely suggesting her to turn into a vampire." told Shalltear.

"How will that help me?" asked Raynare.

"Vampires as undead creatures are effectively immortal. Not only as a vampire you will get unlimited stamina but also immunity to cold and mind control. A far better deal if you ask me."

"Have you ever turned any Fallen Angel into vampire?" asked Raynare.

"No. Only humans so far. But who knows what the result might be. Maybe you will turn into a full vampire or some hybrid. Or maybe you will simply die." replied Shalltear, "Are you willing to take such risk?"

"If it helps Ainz-sama or Nazarick, I definitely will!" replied Raynare without any hesitation.

As she said that, a smile formed on both Shalltear's and Demiurge's face while Cocytus let out a 'hmm' in satisfaction.

"Is that so? Let's continue this in my chambers." Shalltear said with a pleasant smile.

Soon both of them disappeared as they headed towards the first floor.

"It's impressive how easily Ainz-sama can turn an outsider so loyal to Nazarick." said Cocytus to Demiurge.

"What else can be expected of our Lord? Truly he is the definition of magnificent." said Demiurge adjusting his glasses.

 **KUOH ACADEMY**

Being president of student council has its own benefits. One of the them was being able to relax in a separate luxury room just made for the school representatives. Sona Sitri, the strict role model for many students, occasionally used this room for relaxation and even holding meeting regarding demonic matters.

Lately her mind seemed to drift off somewhere else. It wasn't like her to lose focus so easily.

Those twins elves were an...interesting matter to say the least.

She herself were not too much versed in Elven culture. Most of her knowledge came from the book in Underworld which were not a reliable source in all honesty.

Elves were a humanoid race that prefers nature. Often described as peak of natural beauty.

Those twins were so mysterious yet so elegant...especially that boy.

"President, are you alright?" came a voice breaking her out of thoughts.

It was the white haired beauty, Momo Hanakai, one of her Bishops.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why won't I be?" asked Sona in monotone.

However, she herself knew it wasn't the case. She was so lost i her thoughts that she forgets her entire peerage was present there with her.

"Oh, I see. She is still thinking about that cute elf boy." chuckled her redhead knight, Tomoe Meguri.

"Can you blame her? He seems to be even more popular than Kiba these days. He is too unnaturally too handsome" said her bishop.

"Hmph! He may be handsome but it isn't all it takes to impress our President" said Genshirou Saji unimpressed.

It wasn't really a secret that Saji consider that elf boy a rival for obvious reasons.

"Who said I was thinking about that boy? It seems you all have way too much free time on your hand. Maybe some extra work would be suffice for all of you." said Sona irritated.

It was really uncomfortable how easily her peerage was able to read her thoughts.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. When Tomoe answered it, it was none other than the man of the hour.

In this case, elf of the hour.

"Yo! How are you, Sona?" smiled Aura brightly.

"I-I'm fine, Aura. What brings you here?" asked Sona a little flushed.

"Well, I was passing by so I thought I should meet you." replied Aura.

"Oh...that's very thoughtful of you." said Sona a little surprised.

It was really hard for her to keep her usual strict appearance in front of the boy and to ignore the mischievous smiles her group had on their faces.

Oh, they were certainly enjoying this right now.

"So, I wanted to ask if I can go to Underworld with you? " asked Aura.

"EHHHH?!"

The entire group was surprised to hear that.

"Oh my"

"A date with president?"

"Woah, he is really bold. I have to give him that."

"No way, she will not agree to that!"

All eyes of her peerage were on Sona, who was red to ears by now.

"WAIT! THIS IS TOO SUDDEN WE DON'T EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER THAT WELL!"

"I didn't mean it as a date. Rias told me that you guys were headed there tomorrow so I wanted to tag along." told Aura.

This seemed to calm down everyone. The girls had a disappointing look on their faces while Saji literally let out a breath of relief.

Sona, however, was on the other hand, was devastated. Not only her hopes were crushed but her strict appearance, that she worked so hard upon, was shattered in front of her peerage quite spectacularly.

"I mean I'm not interested in girls. Besides I doubt you too are considering you mistook me fot a boy" said Aura shaking her head.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I'm not. But do you mean by that?" asked Sona confused.

"Well, I am a girl." told Aura as she motioned towards her clothes, "My...mother decided boy's clothes suits me best so that's why I dressed like this. People often mistook me for a boy because of that. It seems you did too."

A silence filled in the room all of a sudden. The shock value was way too much for them especially for the girls .

"Wait...you are a girl...so that means I..."

Sona was a bubbling mess by now.

Even Aura can't help but feel pity for her.

"While I'm not interested in girls, my sister certainly is. You fit her presence quite well." said Aura jokingly trying to cheer her up.

"Mare?"

"No. Mare is my brother. He is a boy."

Another moment of silence fell in the room. Everyone was even more confused and devastated than before.

"Anyways, can I tag along with you tomorrow?" asked Aura breaking up the silence.

"Y-yeah sure" replied Sona before bowing down a little, "Also, I am sorry for all the nonsense I caused because of my ignorance."

"It's alright. Like I said, I got mistook as a boy by lot of people, especially by the girls in this school." said Aura casually.

Even though Sona now knew that Aura was a girl and that she would likely had turned all the girls down, still she was unable to find her unattractive or feel differently towards her than before

"Though, I had to ask, why won't you go with Rias? She can take you to Underworld too." asked Sona.

"She is busy with matter regarding her bishop. So it's not possible for me to go with her." relied the elf.

"I see. Well then, we will go to Underworld tomorrow. I'm sure you will find a lot of interesting things there" told Sona with a smile.

"I don't doubt that. Besides, Dragon hunting can never be boring." said Aura happily.

The entire group's eyes widened in shock as they heard that.

"Are you out of your mind?!" shouted Saji

"That's too dangerous!" added Momo.

"They are right, Aura! Besides, why do you want to kill dragons?" asked Sona

"I don't want kill them for fun. I want to bring back some to my country so that they can learn a little more about dragons in this country. I also want some of the dragons as pet." told Aura.

While it was a reasonable explanation, Sona was in position to grant her wish. The dragons lived in Gremory Territory. Even if she was allowed to go there, hunting dragons would be out of question.

Not to mention, Tannin was also present there. That would mean a lot of destruction and chaos. Taking into account how weak they were, a confrontation with an angry Tannin would likely be death.

"Actually, Aura, Dragons reside-"

Before she could complete her sentence, Aura spoke

"I know about that. Rias gave me permission to go there and do whatever I want."

"Really? What did she say exactly?"

"She said,"Sure sure you have my permission, do whatever you want to do. I'm kind busy at the moment so take Sona indeed." Something like that" replied Aura.

"That irresponsible devil!" said Sona in annoyance.

She knew that she could and should have rejected Aura's request but find herself unable to crushing the hope of the cute elf.

In the end, she sighed in defeat and said,

"Fine, as long as you promise not to cause any trouble."

A smile formed on Aura's face similar to that of a child having a candy as treat.

If only it was easy and simple as that.

"I certainly won't. You can count on that. See you tomorrow." winked Aura before leaving the room.

Sona could only wave a goodbye in return.

"Wow, even as a girl, she has that much effect on you." chucked Tomoe.

"Like I said earlier, since you guys have too much free much, extra work should suffice for you." said Sona returning back to her strict self.

This time nobody dared to argue with her.

 **UNDERWORLD**

The outskirts of Gremory Territory was one of the most beautiful yet dangerous places in the Underworld. Only few brave enough dared to venture into the wild. While the cities within the Gremory Territory were among the safest places in Underworld, the forests however was entirely different story.

However, in this dangerous place, a certain individual in fully jet-black body armor along with an impeccable beauty with two crooked horns and black wings were roaming carefree.

"Ainz-sama, this place is quite different from previous one." stated Albedo trying to find a path.

"Umu. The teleportation circle may have teleported us to a different location but it seems it worked well this time" said Ainz.

When the last time Ainz was in the Underworld, it was a few days ago. However, it was only for a very limited time. It was barely 10 minutes at most. The time limitation was because of some problem caused by merging devil teleportation circle with regular teleportation spell.

Last time they were teleported to the place named Cocytus, funny enough. According to the information Demiurge gathered from kidnapped stray devils, that place was a prison for many powerful devils and fallen angels.

Due to the limited time, he was unable to analyze the place as much as he'd liked to.

Extending his hand forward, Ainz used **「** **Create High-Tier Undead** **」**

Instantly, a large grotesque ball with multiple eyes emerged out of nowhere.

Eyeball Corpse was perfect for this situation. It has an excellent visual ability, even matching Aura's vision as a ranger.

To avoid any detection, Ainz used **[Invisibility]** spell on it.

"Eyeball Corpse scan the nearby area for possible enemy and find where the nearest city is." commanded Ainz.

In an instant, the invisible summon flew towards the sky, undetectable to naked eyes.

"Albedo, I know it's too much to ask but I want you to call me Momon whenever we are outside of Nazarick." told Ainz looking at her.

"I understand, Momon-sa...n"

 _'Give me a break! First, Narberal and now her!'_

Ainz internally screamed remembering how difficult it was for Narberal to get accustomed to such a small thing.

"That's...a start, at least. What would be the best name for you when we are in disguise?" asked Ainz.

"Ain-Momon-sa...n, I don't think it is necessary for me to change my name since we are in Underworld. Heteromorphic races must be common here. Even the undead race might be common here so you don't need this disguise either." replied Albedo with her usual smile.

As expected of one of the smartest being in Nazarick.

She was able to arrive to this reasoning in an instant. It seemed that his decision to bring Albedo with him for a change was useful.

Ainz was going to compliment her but suddenly, the expression on Albedo's face changed to that of surprise.

"Momon-san, you were right. I was wrong. It seems we do need a different name for our disguise!" said Albedo

"W-why do you think that?" said Ainz surprised as well.

"We do need the disguise. You are planning to overtake this world too. Hence why we need a disguise to gain their trust and find out their weaknesses before destroying them from inside." deduced Albedo.

Wait who said he is going to take over this world too?! Wasn't one world enough?!

"I-Impressive indeed, Albedo. You see through my plan perfectly."

"No, it because of my incompetence that I failed to understand your plan earlier." said Albedo bowing her head in apology.

Before Ainz could say anything, the eyeball corpse returned.

"My lord, the nearest city is at the east just a few miles ahead. The path to the city is filled with creatures like Orcs and Ogres." informed the floating summon.

"I see. That would suffice" said Ainz before cancelling the summon.

Ogres and orcs were low level creatures in Yggdrasil and New World. The fact that Eyeball Corpse wasn't alarmed by them meant they were low level creatures in this world too

Turning on his passive skill **[Despair Aura]** while lowering it to level 2, Ainz continued his journey.

This spell at level 2 was perfect of the situation as Ainz didn't want to confront any monsters before reaching the nearest city. Panic was enough to make sure of that.

After a few minutes, Ainz and Albedo reached the huge city gates. But they were two guards standing at gate.

Instinctively, Ainz turned off his passive skill to avoid any trouble.

"Halt! What brings you here in Gremory Territory?" asked one of the devil guards.

Oh, he knew that name. So this place was the property of the girl that Aura and Mare are currently with.

"Actually we came all the way from Europe to meet the famous Gremory clan and see the rating games." said Albedo in an elegant voice.

The guards seemed to be instantly mesmerized by her beauty.

"U-uhm...tourist, huh? Right this way." said the other guard as they opened the gates.

Ainz was impressed by the quick thinking of Albedo. He almost forgot Raynare telling them how Rating Games was the most popular games and major tourist attractions.

With that, the duo entered the city.

 _'Well, let's see what this world had to offer to Ainz Ooal Gown._

 **A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The reason Raynare was unimpressed by Nazarick because she is assigned to Shalltear so she hasn't seen Nazarick. Also Nazarick is freaking huge.**

 **Before finishing, I want to address that I am not underestimating DXD world. It's quite impressive and no way Ainz is strong enough to fight alone with entire DxD world at once. But the thing is Ainz doesn't rush blindly and have a lot of broken abilities. Way more than DxD combined. Even Guardians are stated to entire countries if they battle it out and eight greed kings were able to easily split apart oceans.**

 **Here are the power levels**

 **Level 10-20 = Mid class Devil**

 **Level 20-40 = High class Devil**

 **Level 40-50 =Ultimate class Devil**

 **Level 50-60 = Satan class Devil**

 **Level 60-70 = Low class Gods**

 **Level 70-80 = Mid Class Gods/Evil Dragons/Heavenly Dragons**

 **Level 80-90 = High class Gods/Super Devils**

 **Level 90-100 = Trihexa/Ophis/Great Red**

 **Anyways, favourite, follow and don't forget to leave a review**

 **EuSunt Dracul 1 out for now.**


	8. Damnation

**A/N: Ah shit here we go again. This chapter was supposed to be posted two months earlier but damn itis hard to write when English isn't your official language. Therefore, I request you guys if someone is interested please be my partner and help me write the chapter faster.**

 **Of course, you will be given half of the credit of the story. So do PM me if interested.**

 **Anyways, here the chapter :**

 **CHAPTER 8: DAMNATION**

Dragons are creatures that represent power. As such, in all ages, Dragons are admired, respected, and feared by all. The Dragons are the only creatures whom, as a race, did not side with any of the three factions in the Great War.

Despite being the considered as the pinnacle of power, they weren't many dragons alive to hold that title. All of the evil dragons were either killed or sealed away by the combined effort of all the factions. Even legendary dragons who weren't evil by nature shared the same fate as that of evil dragons.

Tannin, who was used to be known as Dragon King, could only remember the old days when dragons ruled the world. Now he was forced to stay in a mountain of nothingness and watch over the remaining dragons that were wise enough not to make enemies of Three Factions.

It wasn't like he can't leave this place but it was his own decision to stay here. It was difficult to find a place which allows him to be so close to the devils and fallen angels without running into any conflicts of other worlds.

But a fact that very few individuals know why he choose this was that he was keeping an eye on new stronger Devils to make sure the survival of his race. While he believed in the coexistence of Devils and Dragons, he still cares more about that his race than the ideology. As a former king, if someone asked him to choose between his subjects and Devils, he would gladly sacrifice the latter.

He was sure that Sirzech know about his true intentions but being an authority figure himself, he knew Sirzech understands him.

But the past few years were quite stressful for him. Many of the dragons were not happy about their current status. Dragons have always been extremely prideful. Losing their status and practically forced to live among inferior races was really insulting for most of them.

Tannin turned his head in direction of his lair entrances when he heard footsteps. Due to his keen hearing and sense of smell, he realized that other dragons have came to meet him. He was secretly hoping they were hear only to exchange pleasantries but alas he knew this wasn't the case.

A group of ten high-level dragons approached him. Tannin immediately recognized some of them. The largest red dragon was Berajiman. Virkfar was the purple dragon with a damaged wing which he retained from the Great War. The rest were their fellow dragon which he occasionally saw but neve met.

"Tannin, still hiding in your dusty old lair?" asked Berajman in a mocking manner.

"What can I do for you, my friends?" asked Tannin ignoring his remark.

"You can stop being a coward and act like a damn dragon for once." said Virkfar angrily.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tannin narrowing his eyes.

"What we want is take back our rightful place as the strongest race back. People need to fear us, worship us! We want war" roared Berajiman.

Tannin simply shook his head hearing this. He had talked to them about this before but like always they didn't seem to get it.

"You want to declare a war? What are you going to do, huh? A high-level Dragon like you is nothing compared to Satans and angels like Gabriel. You will be erased on the spot but other dragons who don't want this war will suffer because of your foolishness and pride. So I suggest you stand down before it's too late" told Tannin coming face to face with red dragon.

Due to the difference in their power, Berajiman seemed to back off but in the next instant, he took Tannin by surprise and slammed his face straight to the ground

"I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A COWRD! A DISGRACE! UNFIT TO BE EVEN CALLED A KING! YOU EVEN TURNED INTO ONE OF THOSE PATHETIC BATS!" roared Berajiman.

Normally, a high level dragon wasn't much of a challenge to Tannin. But the reason Berajiman was able to take him down was because he entered into his outrage state.

It wasn't just him who was enraged at that moment. Every dragon that followed him were in same state. Even as the former Dragon King, taking down 10 High level Dragons could prove for him.

Using his superior strength to free himself from Berajiman's grip, Tannin hastily stood and readied to defend himself as all the Dragons charged their energy attacks and shoot at him.

A huge explosion occurred and blasted off a large portion of the mountain.

From the rubble, Tannin emerged flying into the clear sky. He was able to withstand the attack but was stil managed to get wounded from it.

He wanted to tap into his outrage state but it would have too dangerous to do that. He didn't want to hurt other dragons who were living in the area. But his opponents weren't in right mind to think about the consequences right now.

Berajiman and the other dragons flew towards him at supersonic speed. Shockwaves were produced as the result of their clash.

If it were ay high level Devil or fallen angels, they would have been obliterated by the shockwaves alone.

Tannin's breath was becoming more labored with every passing minutes. At this rate, he had to get into his outrage mode, otherwise he would be killed.

Tannin silently apologized to every future casualties that he cause as he readied to enter outrage mode.

"It's time for you to stop being a disgrace to dragons." told Virkfar as he flew towards Tannin.

But the blow never struck him instead he felt a hot liquid all across his face. As he wiped his face, he realized it was blood.

His eyes widened in surprise to see Virkfar being split into two parts.

"What?!" all the dragons said in union.

Tannin felt someone landed on his back. Turning his neck back, he saw a dark elf boy standing with a wide grin om his grin.

A dark elf boy here? No...maybe a girl. To him, that definitely smell like a girl.

"Tannin-sama! We are here to help you." said a brunette devil with glasses flying towards him.

He remembered her. It was Sona Sirti. He trained her and her peerage on the request of Sirzech.

"Heh. Nice to see you, kid, but you are too weak to fight the dragons. I wouldn't want Sirzech's little sister 's best friend to perish in a battle that doesn't even concern her. Your lady friend over her can help if she wants to." told Tannin looking at the female elf, "I forgot to ask your ask your name."

"Aura Bella Fiora at your service." told the elf with a dignified bow.

However, their pleasantries were cut short as Berajiman grabbed Tannin and slammed him into a mountain.

Jumping from Tannin's back to the enemy, Aura used her whip at lightning speed to cut off the dragon's wings.

The other dragons charged at them seeing their leader getting beaten easily. However, one of them was suddenly struck with a giant black greatsword in its head.

On the battlefield, two warriors in jet black armors arrived out of nowhere.

"Hold it there, dragons, I will not allow you to continue your madness anymore." said the bigger warrior.

Tannin was certainly confused now. First a dark elf came to rescue him and now two unknown warriors. This day was getting crazier and crazier

The warriors then landed in front of Dragon King.

"It seems you require some help. Might if we barge in?" asked the warrior.

"Sure, I don't mind. The sooner we get rid of these dragons, the better." replied Tannin with a smirk.

The tides of the battle soon turned into Tannin's favor as both the warriors and female elf were able to get rid of Dragon despite them in their outrage mode.

Soon, only two dragons remained. Their leader, Virkfar and Berajiman along with other dragons were slain without much trouble.

In such conditions, one usually ought to surrender seeing their imminent deaths but in their rage, these Dragons were too far gone to understand logical voice.

The two dragons charged at them but suddenly two huge red orbs of demonic energy consumed them. Nothing remains in the place where the dragons were.

From above, a red hair Devil approached them.

"Forgive me to arrive so late, old friend." said the leader of Satans.

"Yeah, you are too late. Those dragons rebelled againse me. Even managed to wounds. I wouldn't have managed thanks to these guys." told Tannin pointing at Aura and the two warriors.

"I don't know who you are but I am in your debt for saving the life of many devils and dragons in this area." told Sirzech with a genuine smile.

"Aura Bella Fiora here. I was in this territory to research about dragon with Sona Sitri." told the dark female elf standing along side Sona.

"I am Momon. The warrior hailing from North of Europe and this is my wife, Hildan. We were here to watch Rating Games." said the black warrior with two great swords.

"Huh?!"

It was a Aura with a surprised look on her face. Everyone's attention directed towards her sudden outburst.

"Is something that matter?" asked Tannin.

"N-no. Nothing. I remember I had a test at school today." replied Aura.

"I see. You better hope your teacher would accept a retest. Anyways, like I said I am thankful for your help. I would have offered something in return right now but things aren't going very well right now. Do see me in my mansion at a later time." told Sirzech to the group.

"Sirzech, you know the matter of dragons rebellion is quite serious. Why ignoring it?" asked Tannin.

"I am not ignoring it. I'm just not prioritizing it right now. The peace meeting with Fallen Angels and Angels was a disaster. I need to make sure we won't get into another great war." repled Sirzech before teleporting away.

Tannin let out a sigh in defeat. This was the first time Sirzech blatantly ignored him. Maybe the dragons weren't wrong about Devils not caring about them anymore.

Still...

Tannin looked at his helpers who were as confused as him.

"Well, you guys saved me from a lot of trouble and pain. So I guess I ought to reward with something too." told the dragon king.

"You said something about rebels. Is this a common occurrence?" asked Momon.

"Not really. It's the first time something like this happened. Those dragons usually argue about the matter. It is very unusual I have to say." replied Tannin.

He was hoping it was the first and final time his would happen. But he had a feeling it wouldn't be the case.

* * *

"Say, is it okay if I keep the bodies of these dead dragons as the reward?" asked Aura.

"Is it for the research?" asked Tannin to which Aura nodded, "Fine. None of the other dragons in this area will agree to bury these crazy ones here either way."

She wasn't sure if she would get an approval from the dragon king but it seems that he cared a little about these dragons.

Had it not gone the way she wanted she would have to go with a subtle touch of mind control with him too. It was easy to control the other dragons. They were alreafy thinking of rebelling but was afraid to do it. All they needed was a little push.

"Ho? Interesting." said Ainz-sama in his Momon disguise.

Judging from his tone, he was happy with her progression. At least, that was what she hoped for.

It was reckless of her to act surprised when he said Albedo was his wife. But that wasn't entirely her fault...not entirely at least. No way Ainz-sama will choose Albedo over her especially when she has plenty time to grow.

"What's interesting, Momon of North Europe?" asked Tannin.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you will be as generous with us as you are with her. Dragon corpses aren't common after all." told Ainz.

"Heh. No need to get jealous. I will bestow upon you treasure equal to that of the little elf. Just follow me." said Tannin flying towards his lair with Momon and Albedo.

Stupid dragon. To think he could find something worthy of Ainz-sama.

"Aura, should we head back? Sirzech-sama mentioned that the meeting didn't go well among the three factions. I want to make sure everyone is safe there." said Sona to which Aura replied with a nod.

After a few minutes, both the girls teleported back to the school.

* * *

 **FEW HOURS EARLIER**

This meeting was supposed to go smoothly. Sirzech had done everything to make sure at least next 100 years will be in peace. Everything was going fine until time was stopped due to outside interference and the attack of terrorists in the meeting.

To make the matters worst, almost every devil, fallen angels and angels accused each other to be an ally of the Khaos Bridge.

But did his own trusted members hated other factions that much? Sure there was mistrust when comes to other races but he never thought a well timed attack would do such a thing.

"You bastards! Fallen from the grace of Heaven wasn't enough that you guys are seeking tp destroy the ones who were as shameless as you!?" said one of the angels.

"You are accusing us instead of these bat winged?! They are one who plotted the fall of angels. Do you not think they would use this opportunity to eliminate all the threats with such pathetic planning?" asked another member of Fallen Angels.

"How dare you?! You think we had stooped of so low just to eliminate you idiots? If we wanted to do so, we would've done it already!" replied the member of devil race.

"As if you already didn't stooped enough by forming an alliance with those overgrown fire breathing lizards!"

This was bad. Really bad. All the members present here had high political influence within their respective faction. If this meeting didn't resolve peacefully, the next great war would be inevitable.

"Everyone please calm down! This is no time to accuse each other! We must not fight among ourselves!" said Michael trying to be the voice of reason.

Unfortunately, few members of Fallen Angels threw energy attacks at him. Though due to being an angels of highest order he was relatively unharmed, yet the pain on his face was of that of a man who has only seen suffering in his life.

Azrael had same look on his face. Sirzech could understand why they had such sad expressions.

"THIS MEANS WAR!"

In next moment, a huge fight started among all the members of the three factions. Blood was being shed everywhere.

Sirzech rushed to help his little sister but was tackled down fallen angels. Using his super devil strength, he easily overpowered and defeated them. He was relieved to see Rias and her peerage able to fight efficiently without getting any serious injuries.

Soon the Khaos Bridge members entered the fight too.

This was going to be a long battle...

* * *

Jasper was scared. This was second time in his life he was this afraid. Tied to a chair and having his uncontrolled scared gear power used against his own master. These enemy devils were torturing him for quite while but thanks to his vampiric/devil race, he was able to endure it.

He hated being so useless and helpless. But he had faith his master will rescue him like she did before.

"Oh, see the look in his eyes? He thinks he will be saved?" asked one of his kidnappers. .

"Haha! This kid is funny! Your master is too busy saving her from tail. She will never come for you!" laughed another captor.

No! They are wrong! Rias-sama will come to rescue him!

"Oh? He is still believing someone as useless as him will be worth the effort." said the female captor, "Kid, the only reason you are kidnapped is to use your ability to kill weak enemies. Strong enemies would overpower it in an instant. You know what that means, right?"

A sudden realization came to Gasper's mind. His expression turned into a painful one.

No! That couldn't be true!

"Yes, you are even more useless to your master that you are to us right now! Haha! You are the first useless vampire I have met! Hahahahaha!"

Everyone in the room was laughing at the vampire hybrid. Warm tears of shame and hopelessness ran down his cheeks.

Abandoned by his mater. Mocked by his enemies. He only wished someone to put an end to his pitiful existence.

This internal pleas were interrupted as the door was blown away into pieces. As the dust settled down, a small elf girl holding a magical staff emerged.

It was Mare Bello Fiore.

Jasper had meet him yesterday. He was surprised to find out that just like him, Mare wears girls clothes despite being a boy. Both of them were quite same as far as outer personality goes but unlike him, Mare wasn't a coward or lack self-esteem despite his shy nature. It was quite obvious when they were training.

"Uhm...s-sorry for interrupting. B-but I would need that boy back." asked Mare shyly.

"They sent a little girl to rescue a pathetic vampire like him? Haha those devils do have a sense of humor." said one of the captors moving closer to the girls before patting her.

In an instant, Mare struck him in the head with his staff resulting into his head exploding in a spectacular manner.

Everyone was too stunned to say anything. They just witnessed their comrad's head explode like a watermelon by Mare so easily.

"I don't, uh, have much time to waste. S-since you guys aren't cooperating, I have to kill you" said Mare before turning to others.

"W-wait a second!"

[Magic Arrows]

Hundred of magical arrows shot towards the enemies and pierced their bodies before they could retaliate. The ones who tried to flee meet the same fate as the arrows chased and hit them at lightning speed.

Everyone except Mare and Gasper were left alive in the room. Mare approached Gasper and free him from his bounds.

In an instant, Gasper had Mare into hug and started crying loudly. He wanted to thank him for saving him but he was too emotional at the moment.

"Stop crying now. Uh, y-you are safe now. Here drink this. I-It will heal you." said Aura giving him a flask of purple liquid.

With a nod, Gasper took the flask and drink it in one go. In a few second, he felt his wound healing.

"L-Let's go. I don't, uh, want to make them wait." said Mare before picking up the boy.

"S-sure. That sounds amazing." said Gasper as he started yawning. Maybe it was his wounds. Although healed, they might have took a toll on his body.

Soon, he find himself very drowsy. Slowly the darkness took over his body.

* * *

Chaos was everywhere. Birds fighting with bats. Crows plucking the wings of birds.

Betrayal, ambush and hope turning despair. No hope for redemption or peace.

Cries for help and scream of pains filled the air. Every scream and cry was different and new.

It was far different and refreshing than the Abelion and Bipedal sheep. Looking down at their despair. It was a perfect orchestra fit only for the Supreme Beings.

How he yearned that his master was here to witness this beautiful scene he created for him. Alas, his mind was not satisfied with this.

If someone like him couldn't be satisfied by this, how could someone as mighty and incomprehensible like his master? What more could he add?

However, his thoughts were interrupted as Mare teleported in the same rooftop where he was standing.

"D-Demiurge, I have successfully teleported the boy in your lab. Uhm, is there anything else you need or should I head back to those Devils?" asked Mare nervously.

"No, that would be all. You should return before they get suspicious. Thank for your help, Mare." replied Demiurge with a genuine smile on his face.

The elf twin smiled in return before teleporting back.

"You can stop hiding now." said Demiurge without turning his back.

A young woman with long black hair with split bangs, and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils appeared out of shadows.

"Oh? Was I really careless in my last few seconds for you to notice me?" asked the woman.

Demiurge simply shook his head in a disapproval.

"I knew you were spying on me from the instant Khaos Bridge launched their attack. I simply allowed you to spy without interruption because I intended you to witness it, Kuroka Toujo " repled Demiurge with his usual smile.

The smile on Kuroka's face turned into a frown realizing she was being played.

Had it be Albedo or Pandora's Actor, he would have felt proud and accomplished but to fool someone of her caliber was merely a child's play.

"Really now? And what was the purpose of letting me know all the information?" asked Kuroka trying her best keep her mischievous smile.

"It was just a demonstration. To show you what I can do with merely few minutes of planning. I want you to join our forces." replied Demiurge.

"All that for me? I'm flattered. But as impressive and twisted as it is. What am I gaining from it?" asked Kuroka.

"A world of recognition. A world where you will be considered a hero instead of power drunk killer." replied Demiurge his expression unreadable as ever.

"Sounds fun but I have to refuse. I don't need anything from this damned world. It is fun to see it getting frustrated over me" told Kuroka unimpressed.

The grin on Demiurge widened in response making Kuroka almost jump back instinctively.

"Should I assume you care what your sister, Koneko Toujo, think about you?" asked Demiurge.

In a split second, Koneko appeared before Demiurge before landing a kick on him. Expecting this from above, Demiurge teleport away.

"Oh? Did I struck a nerve? The ruthless killer Kuroka is protective of her sister?" asked Demiurge with a playful smile on his face.

Thanks to the research of each member of Rias group, she was able to find about Kuroka, one of the world most wanted stray devils. It didn't take him much time to find everything about her including her past and her motivation.

[Aspect of the Devil - Razor Sharp Claw]

Demiurge's claws suddenly become elongated, stretching beyond eighty centimeters.

Summoning multiple balls of ki, Koneka send it towards Demiurge. However, using his superior speed and ability, the arch devil evaded them while charging towards her.

Narrowly dodging the swipes kf the his claws, Kuroka used her illusion to create multiple copies of herself.

"Hmph. Child's play." said Demiurge as he ignored the fake copies and ran towards the real Kuroka.

"Bastard is resistant to my illusion!?"

Using her defence magic, Kuroka summoned a huge wall but it was easily shattered to pieces by Demiugre who transformed his wrist into giant one using [Aspect of the Devil - Arch Devil's Wrist]

Using her space manipulation magic, Kuroka hid into her barrier before Demiurge could ses her.

It was hard to feel her presence while she was using this magic. The next instant, Demiurge found himself trapped into one of their barrier. Soon, poison mist started filling up the barrier.

It was really hard to breathe once the poison started to effect him. This skin felt like it was burning up on flames. Soon the arch devil succumbed to the poison having his last breath trapped in a such cruel prison.

* * *

It was took her all her magic on that poison mist to kill that devil but in the end, it worked out. She was lucky that he was such a careless fighter otherwise given his speed and power, he would've got the best of her.

Kuroka was now searching her enemy to find something useful on him or his allies.

"K-Kuroka onee-sama?!"

Kuroka was shocked. It was her sister, Koneko, who had arrived on the rooftop. She didn't know how she find her but she was glad she did.

Normally, she would have scared her off to protect her but after the fight, she realized she might not live enough to protect Koneko. So she reached out to her hoping to tell her the truth.

"Koneko, do you hate me?" asked Kuroka unable to meet her eyes.

"You killed our previous master! You made my life living hell! Always being 'the little sister of world's most infamous murderer'! I hate you the most!" yelled Koneko tears in her eyes.

"No, I didn't mean to happen that way! The reason for the killing was to protect you from that monster. He attempted to conduct tests on you in his research of creating a Super Devil. That why I had to do it. To protect you." told Kuroka.

Koneko's eyes widened in surprise as she heard that. Her mind trying process the information.

"If I had to do it again, If I had to kill again to protect you, I will gladly do it. So hate me if you want to, I will still not protecting you." told Kuroko as her tears flow uncontrollably.

She was expecting her to run away scared but instead felt small arms around her necks as her sister embraced her into a hug.

"I'm sorry! I 'm sorry! I' m sorry! I didn't realize what you have went through."

"No, it's alright. I'm the one to blame. Leaving you all alone without any explanation."

The reunion of the Nekoshou sisters was, however, abruptly cut as a magical spear pierce Koneko straight through her heart and Kuroka's abdominal area.

There was no time to register any pain as the younger sister was dead in an instant.

" No! No! No! No! No! No! Koneko! No! No!"

"Fucking no good traitor. To think she would betray me for a murderer."

It was the voice of Rias Gremory along with her brother, Sirzech and other devils.

"No please. She has nothing to do with it. She wasn't going to betray you, please believe me. She was just happy that I told her the truth I didn't betray my master for power." said Koneko desperately holding her sister.

"Believe you? A traitor? A murderer? Are you really so stupid to think that after what you have that anyone will believe you? Both of you traitors deserve nothing but death." said Rias without any hint of remorse on her face.

No. That can't be happening. Why isn't anyone believing her? She was telling the truth.

"Please, Sirzech-sama. Kill me if you want to but please save my sister. Please don't let her die." begged Kuroka.

Why was everyone she hold dear ends up dead? Does she not deserve happiness? To be reunited with her sister?

"I don't want to live in this world like a this. A world where there is no happiness for me or my sister. I want a world where I can happily be with my sister. Is this too much to ask?! " cried Kuroka.

"Did you see now? The current world will never accept you. Even if you tell the truth, you will still be hunted down like a mad dog."

It was a familiar voice. Suddenly everything vanished in front of her. Her dead sister, the devils and even her wounds. She found herself at the roof with the devil she just killed standing in front of her with usual smile.

"Damn, you bastard! You dare to humiliate me in such a way?!" roared Kuroka in anger.

"Humiliate you? Trust me, I have even worse ways to do so if I wanted to. Tell me you don't believe what I showed might happen even if you tell the truth to your sister? Do you really believe the world will forgive you for the crimes you committed after you killed your master?" asked the devil.

She wanted to rip out his throat right now. She wanted to humiliate him in the same way he did to her. Seeing him begging for forgiveness.

But he was right. There was no way the devil society will let her be with her sister after her crimes. She might be forgiven for killing her master but the crime, which was usually killing evil devils, after that were just as serious.

Even righteous killing without law is considered murder. Even if she turn herself in, she will certainly receive a death sentence and it will only hurt her sister to see her die given her personality.

But if this devil was right. If he could really make such a dream come true...

"Like I said, I can give you a world where your crimes will be erased. A world where you can finally be with your sister."

"C-can you really do that?"

"Yes, certainly. A world where you will even be considered a hero. But in return, you will have to pledge your loyalty to me and my master." told the devil with his smooth voice," So what would it be?"

His honey dripping words. His smooth voice. His tempting offer. Was he the devil humans describe in the bible?

"I accept. Though I don't know your name, I still hereby pledge my loyalty to you, my master."

She didn't care about the absolute damnation of her soul. She would gladly do it for her.

"Call me Jaldabaoth."

 **A/N: Phew! That was the longest chapter in this story. Originally, I had far more darker ending for Kuroka but eh, don't want to be an edge lord. Still i hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **So some people complained to me about Ophis and Gread Red being above level 100. I think people are forgetting that level 100 is very broad territory. We have guys low tier guys like Great Gods, then there is mid tier like Momon, then high tiers like Ulbert and then top tier like Touch Me who could solo all of them. So, Ophis and Great Red is definitely at higher end of level 100.**

 **Cure Elim, a Dragon Lord was able to effect 4 entire countries with a single spell. That is just the range of 95 level creature. If someone like Ulbert were to destruction spell with same range, he could destroy entire countries with a single spell. Even a single Guardian is stated to entire country if they wanted to. That's why level 90 and 100 only included top Gods and Dragons of DxD.**

 **Anyways, favorite, follow and don't forget to leave a review.**

 **EuSuntDracul1 out for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Last chapter had the least number reviews for any chapter in this story. It was disappointing considering the length of chapter.**

 **I guess I understand what Rohan Kishibe meant. Anyways, some of you couldn't understand what happened last chapter. Demiurge and Aura mind control dragons and devils to cause problem. What happened to Kuroka was also Demiurge using mind control.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

"Jaldabaoth-sama, there is something I want you to ask. Will my sister be okay among all the fighting?" asked Kuroka worriedly.

"I have already connected Mare to make sure your sister is safe. Besides, I already told you that you and your sister will have a good place in my master's world and her getting harmed will means I couldn't keep up my promise." said Jaldabaoth with his usual smile.

After hearing those words, Kuroka was curious about Jaldabaoth's master. To think the devil before her has someone even more powerful than him. Just the thought send shivers down her spine.

"Thank you, Jaldabaoth-sama. I swear to aid you in every way I can." told Kuroka bowing down.

"Oh, it seems the final showdown has begun." said Jaldabaoth looking at Issei and Vali fighting against each other.

Both the scared gear wielders were fighting against each other in battle that far surpasses the power of High Level Devils. Kuroka wasn't sure if even a SSS rank stray Devil like that could defeat them at this point.

These scared gears were an unfair advantage to begin with.

"Jaldabaoth-sama, if you don't mind me asking this, was the conflicts among the three Factions members was it your doing?" asked Kuroka.

Her new master simply smiled and adjusted his glasses before saying

"Yes, indeed. It was most logical that the leaders would bring only the members who despite their differences prefers peace and unity. So I had to mind control them into blaming the other for surprise attacks. Of course, it was only subtle change as anything out of ordinary would have pointed towards the outside interference."

Then it dawned on her mind. The fight with him just now, it was also...

"Ah, it seems you figured that out. Yes, I used mind control on you before too but don't worry I didn't use it on you to join my master's forces. The decision was your own. On the side note, you rely on illusions. Illusions are helpful but they are not very flexible. Mind control, however, is a beautiful ability." said Demiurge while still observing the fight below.

That confirmed her suspicions. Her master was a dangerous and powerful devils. But it was not what made her admire and fear him the most. It was his unparalleled intellect. She was glad she chose to serve him otherwise things would have gone very bad for her.

"It seems we have a new face on the battlefield." said Jaldabaoth.

Soon, the fighting was interrupted as Kuroka saw a familiar face who appeared on the battlefield.

It was a young man with short light-colored hair. He was the descendant of Sun Wukong.

"It's Bikou. He is also a part of Vali's team." told Kuroka.

"I see. I would've like to know more about him and Khaos Bridge but it seems our time here is limited. I have a task for you though. Go back to Khaos Bridge and don't let anyone get suspicious of you. I will provide you the details of rest of your task later." said Jaldabaoth before teleporting away.

* * *

 **-NAZARICK-**

Cocytus entered the main room of his floor. When he entered the room, he saw the vampire boy that Mare brought with him earlier still sleeping. Mare mentioned his name was Gasper.

It was a good thing vampire of this world have some resistance to cold otherwise he would have frozen to death by now.

"Wake. Up." commanded Cocytus.

Gasper woke up from the sleep a few moments later. His face first turned into panic when he realized he was in a completely unfamiliar territory. Then into horror when he saw Cocytus.

"W-who are you?" asked Gasper timidly.

"I. am. . Guardian. Of. Fifth. Floor. Of. Nazarick." replied Cocytus.

"W-what's Nazarick? W-why am I h-here?" asked the boy even more confused and scared.

"I. Am. Not. The. One. To. Ask. Questions. Follow. Me." said Cocytus.

Hearing this, the vampire immediately stood up and followed him.

Soon, the duo was entered the Throne room of Nazarick. Cocytus looked at the boy who was looking around in awe but immediately hide behind him when he saw Ainz-sama and other guardians.

"Bow. Down. To. Ainz. Sama. Boy" told Cocytus.

Hearing his voice, the boy immediately bow down.

"It's alright, Cocytus." told Ainz-sama before looking ag the boy, "You are Gasper, aren't you? I'm Ainz Ooal Gown, Supreme Being of Nazarick. Mare has told me about you."

"Y-you are with Mare?" asked Gasper with hope in his voice.

"Indeed. He told me how you are treated as some kind of problem by your master." said Ainz-sama.

"T-that's not true. S-she never did that." protested Gasper.

"Really? Then why did she leave you all alone in time of need? Why did she hide you from the rest of the world locked away in a small room?" asked Ainz-sama.

"S-she did that because she didn't want me to go berserk with my power." told Gasper.

"Are you really that naive to believe that? You aren't the only one with Sacred Gear in your team yet she favored her new pet over you. She could have easily trained you all this time but she chose to train him instead. Why? Do you really think she cared about you?" asked Ainz-sama.

Gasper's expression was as if someone dumped a bucket of cold water over him.

"B-but...-that...w-why..."

At this point, Gasper was sobbing heavily. The harsh truth hit him hard.

"I have a proposition for you, Gasper. Join me and you will never be treated like a disposable commodity ever again or you can go back to your master again and be treated like you were before. No one will harm you despite of your answer however we will erase your memory about this incident should you choose the latter. "

There was absolute silence in the Throne room. Gasper was thinking really hard about the offer that he was given.

"I accept your proposition, Ainz Ooal Gowl-sama" said Gasper.

Now Nazarick had a scared gear in its possession.

* * *

 ****3 months later****

 **-UNDERWORLD-**

Sirzech was walking in the main hall of his castle with a worried look on his face. It has been 3 months since the peace meeting was attacked and the relationship between the Three Factions has gotten far more worse than ever before.

While the angels have cut down any attempts any attempt of peace appeal, they still weren't interested in attack them. Fallen Angels, however, were entirely different matter. Attacks from both Devils and Fallen Angels' side were becoming more common and number of casualties were increasing day by day.

"Sirzech-sama, Momonga and his wife Hildan are here to meet you." told Grayfia after she entered the hall.

"I'm afraid I don't know who are you talking about. " Sirzech said.

"They were the ones who helped Tannin a few months back to stop a dragon rebel." reminded Grayfia.

Sirzech wasn't really thrilled about remembering the events. Not only because it was the same day the peace meeting was attacked but also more importantly he totally forgot he promised to reward them for their help.

Well, whatever, he could only hope they will ask for a reward he can afford.

"Call them in" said Sirzech.

A few minutes later, the warrior in black armor entered the hall followed by a woman that Sirzech could only describe as 'out of this world'. He has met many beautiful women in his life but none could even be compared to her including his own wife. Had he been not married already, he would've asked her out in an instant.

At first, when he looked at her wings, he thought she was an angel. But upon closer look he realized she was a succumb.

Could it be that she was a child of an angel and succubus? That would explain her extraordinary looks. He wasn't able to recognize her because of the armor she was wearing last time.

"We meet again, Momon of Great North and Hildan of Great North. So what brings you here?" asked Sirzech.

"Ah, no need of calling us with such titles. Such call us Momon and Hildan." told Momon, "Anyways, we are here regarding our reward."

Ah so Momon was a straight forward person who doesn't indulge in pleasantries.

"I see. So tell what you desire, Momon?" asked Sirzech.

"I want to see the full extent of your power and abilities." replied Momon.

The friendly smile instantly disappeared from Sirzech's face when he heard that.

"And why is that if I may inquire?"

"Don't worry, Sirzech. I only want to see how strong you really are and compare it to myself. As a warrior I must see where I do stand compared to one of the strongest beings in the world. I don't have any other reason behind it."" told Momon.

So it was his warrior's spirit that wanted to measure up with other? In that case, it was an understandable request.

"I see. Fine by me. However, we need to go outside of the populated areas. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. Anyways, follow me." said Sirzech as they all headed outside.

* * *

 ****Few hours later****

 **-SOMEWHERE IN UNDERWORLD-**

Georg was waiting in a secluded area unknown to any devil and fallen angel. Normally, he wasn't the type of person who wanted to be in enemy territory but he was called here by Kuroka.

She told her it was something important. While he didn't know what it was about but she told that it might posses danger to Hero Faction.

"Nice to see you are here on time" said Kuroka stepping outside her space barrier.

"I don't have much time, Kuroka. You know it's dangerous for us to be here. What was it that you need to tell me?" asked Georg

"There is a traitor among the Khaos Bridge."

"What?! who is it, Kuroka?! You need to tell me!" asked Georg.

If it was someone among the Hero Faction itself, it would be really bad news. If it was someone important and powerful, the damage it could do to the Faction would be huge.

Suddenly, Kuroka started laughing.

"Hahaha! That would be me!" told Kuroka.

She couldn't be serious! If she was telling the truth...then that means...he walked straight into her trap!

Using his devil powers, Georg tried to use teleportation spell to get out there. Otherwise the circle never appeared.

"It's useless. We have blocked teleportation using spells." told Kuroka.

"We?" asked Georg.

"Ah yes, I forget to introduce him to you." said Kuroka as she opened her space barrier.

Georg's widened in surprise as he saw Sirzech stepped out of the barrier.

"N-No! This can't be!" exclaimed Georg in shock.

However, he barely had the time to say anything else as Sirzech launched multiple spheres of Ruins The Extinct at him. Georg was narrowly able to dodge them.

Damn that woman! She must have joined forced with Gremory Family to erase her crimes!

He really didn't to use his Sacred Gear right now but considering his opponent, he had no choice.

"Dimension Lost!"

A purple mist expanded forward engulfing everything in its path.

"It's over! Dimension Lost blocks every kind of attack and is the strongest sacred gear when it comes to space and barrier" boasted Georg.

However, his hopes were shattered instantly as Sirzech dispersed all the mist as he powered up.

"Impossible!"

Moving at the lightning speed, Sirzech appeared in front of him and delivered a devastating punch into his gut.

"Barrier!" yelled Georg as he turned to defence.

However, even that proved to be useless as it was shattered with a mere punch of the Super Devil.

"Fireball! Lightning!Darkness! Ice! Bind! Storm!"

In panic, he used several of his spell but all of them could even scratched on Sirzech.

Putting his hand in front of him, Sirzech summoned a large sphere of Power of Destruction and threw it at Georg. Exhausted from using the spells, Georg wasn't able to dodge it and half of his body was erased from existence.

Soon, the darkness filled his vision.

"Don't you think you overdid it, Pandora's Actor-sama? He might be dead." asked Kuroka.

"Fret not, my dear little subordinate. I made sure that the power of the attack wouldn't kill him outright." told Pandora's Actor as he returned to his original form.

"So how do you like the power of a Super Devil?" asked Kuroka.

"Sirzech's true power is impressive. Disguising as Momon, I was able to copy his powers. He is strong but it's still not enough to kill a guardian like me let alone posing a threat to my Father." replied Pandora's Actor before he used a spell to send Goerg to Nazarick.

Now they now two sacred gears in their possession. Soon their real plan will unfold..

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was supposed to be double in length but left put all the details and character interactions because I'm trying to finish his story in next 3-4 chapters. What's the use of writing a story that anyone barely read or like.**

 **Anyways, favorite, follow and review**

 **EuSuntDracul1 out for now**


	10. Beginning of an end

**A/N: First of all, I like to thank you everyone who reviewed my story and is still around to it. Also, DemonKittyAngel, I appreciate you told me all those facts but like I said I don't write to get popular, I want people to readmy story. If you see Overlord crossover archive, the most popular doesn't even have Ainz as the main character. The popular ones who has Ainz as MC have like 30+ chapters and were few reviews while others without Ainz have like 10+ chapters with 1k+ reviews. No diss against those writers but I want to challenge that. I want to write a fanfiction with Ainz as MC being the most read and popular fanfic in Overlord crossover!**

 **Secondly, I recommend everyone to read and review these awesome Overlord crossover.**

 **w w w . fan fiction s /13216897 / 1 /**

 **w w w. fanfi ction s /132 31441 /1 /**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10: BEGINNING OF AN END**

 **-KHAOS BRIGADE'S HIDEOUT-**

Ophis was sitting quietly on a comfy sofa while waiting for Cao Cao and Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Rizevim was supposed to be the secret member of Khaos Brigade but considering the current situation, they had no choice but to bring him out in the light.

"I told you that I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?! You are supposed to be the leader and yet you seems the most oblivious!"

The Dragon God heard two people arguing outside. The sound of footsteps drew closer and closer yet the arguing still continues. As the door opened, Cao Cao and Rizevim entered the room. Both of them still annoyed with each other but seemed to stop their argument in front of Ophis.

Ophis knew they don't get along with each other due to different ideals they uphold. But that didn't matter to her. It didn't relate to her goal in any way.

"So why did you call me here?" asked Ophis.

"As you know by now, the Khaos Brigade has lost a lot of its valuable members including Georg and Kuroka. There are quite a lot potential traitors still present in the organization." told Cao Cao.

"I see. If we start losing our people, then my goal to defeat that stupid dragon might not be achievable." said Ophis to which both Cao and Rizevim nodded, "What about your grandson, Rizevim? Is he still a trusted member of our group?"

To this, Rizevim simply smiled and shook him head on a 'no'

"That brat is unruly and unreasonable, honestly. We have lost contact with him a few days back. Though he was spotted in Underworld, it would seem he doesn't want to be a part of Khaos Brigade anymore." told Rizevim.

Another important member out of the group. That wasn't good. They were seriously losing firepower. At this rate, Khaos Brigade would be dissolved soon.

Honestly, she didn't care much about Khaos Brigade at all. What matters her the most to kick out Great Red out of Dimensional Gap. But she required more power for that. Thus, the Brigade was necessary.

"In addition to our problems, there is a rumor about a tomb has appeared outside Kuoh City. An unknown group has also appeared around that time. We were suspicious that they might be involved in the disappearances but..."

"But?" asked Ophis curious.

"Any attempt to find about anything about these group or the tomb proved futile. We searched the entire forest but got nothing. Also, most of the claims were based on rumors. So, we stopped the investigation." replied Cao Cao.

Now that he mentioned it. She did felt an odd presence in human world few months back. It was undetectable even to most skilled people but she was able to sense it nonetheless. At first, she dismissed as something inconsequential and of no importance but now the rumors begin, maybe it was linked to the disappearances.

"The three factions are still at each other's throats for the time being. If there is any time to take advantage of it and start a war, I'd say it is now." proposed Rizevim.

"Normally, I don't agree with Rizevim but this time I agree with him. We should act before we lose any more members and before it's too late." said Cao Cao.

A war among Three Factions? She wasn't a huge fan of fighting but whatever helps to push her cause.

"So it is decided then. We will wage the war. I will offer my power to every members who is capable enough to handle it. You guys go ahead and prepare the plans." told Ophis before she sat up to leave.

"And where are you going if you don't mind me asking?" said Rizevim.

"Outside of Kuoh to see if the rumors are true." told Ophis as teleported away.

* * *

 **-OUTSIDE OF KOUH-**

It didn't take much time for Ophis to find out the tomb the rumors were talking about. She was very surprised that she found it so easily.

It was quite easy. Really way too easy.

Wasn't it supposed to be very well hidden to the point even the Khaos Brigade weren't able to find it? Something was definitely off.

Despite that, the Dragon God walked towards the door and entered the tomb.

The entire tomb was empty besides some undead skeleton which were literally blown away by her charging up alone. Feeling that the tomb was nothing but a waste of time she decided to leave.

That was until she felt something from below. It was a faint energy but it was something nonetheless.

Then she saw a trap door opening in front of her leading downwards. Taking the path downwards, she noticed that the room she entered was huge. To call it a room would be insulting, it was a huge floor but like the floor above it was empty too.

She saw abother trap door open and took it. Yet another huge but empty floor with entirely different landscape and another opened trap door

This series continued for quite some time until she finally reached a huge door. The source of the energy was just behind these doors.

Ophis was quite surprised to see how big the place really was. If she were to put all the floor together, the surface area would be equal to a large island or a small country.

Who would be the master of such a bizarre yet interesting place?

Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she opened the huge door. As she entered, her eyes widened in surprise by what she saw.

It was a throne room full of creatures she never saw in her life. All of them bowing before the one sitting on the throne. It was an undead sitting on the throne.

No. To call him an mere undead would be insulting given how much respect was shown to him.

The energy she was sensing from him was easily on par with top tier Gods. Yet the sinking feeling she was getting from him was as if she was looking at Death itself.

It was vile, horrifying and even awe-inspiring.

It wasn't just him. Judging from their power, even his subordinates standing besides him were terrifyingly as strong as him.

It was clearly an intentional display of power. They had gathered all the strongest members in the hall just for her. She wasn't sure why exactly they did that.

Was it a trap to attack her? Was it to warn her that she will be killed upon any hostility?

"Welcome, Infinite Dragon God. I hope you liked my home." said the undead.

So this is his home. That means he is the owner and she is the guest. Hence the greeting are very important. She will not lower her standards to that stupid Great Red and acts like she owns the place.

"It is quite impressive. Really big and different. Though, I don't know who you are?" said Ophis bowing her head.

"My name is Ainz Ooal Gown, ruler of this Great Tomb of Nazarick." told the undead.

"I have to ask, Ainz. I-"

"YOU LITTLE RASCAL! HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS AINZ-SAMA LIKE THAT!?" yelled the woman with black wings on her waist.

A huge wave of energy flowed through the entire hall. It wasn't just her. Everyone in the hall were just as angered as her. The mood turned grim immediately, as though a fog of bone-chilling cold hung in the air.

Ophis could feel goosebumps breaking out on her. This situation had just turned really bad for her.

"Are you seriously trying to challenge me? You think someone of your level is enough to beat me?" asked Ophis as she prepared herself for the battle.

"Tell me, God of Dragons. Do you truly believe that you can survive a direct battle against all us?" asked the demon wearing glasses.

As much as it hurt her pride, she had to admit he was right. One-on-one, she could defeat anyone in this hall but if they attacked her together, she doubt she could survive the battle.

"Enough!"

With one command from Ainz, the murderous intent disappeared instantly as if it never existed.

"Forgive my subordinates. They can sometimes act on their emotions alone. I guess titles and position of power are meaningless to a Dragon God like you" said Ainz.

She was surprised to hear him apologize. Someone who himself holds so much power and commands such an monsterous army was such a rational thinker. If it was someone else, she would already be fighting for her dear life or tried to escape.

"It's alright. It was rude of me to address someone who holds so much power and control so lightly. While I still hold my pride above most thing, I hope you don't mind me calling you 'Ainz-dono'" said Ophis.

"If that's how you wish to address me, then so be it." said Ainz much to his subordinates' surprise.

"The reason I came here was because many members of my organization have gone missing. Funny thing is they start to went missing around the time your tomb appeared here." told Ophis.

"Are you accusing me?" said Ainz.

"Of course." replied Ophis in an instant, "So was it you guys who did it?"

"Yes, you are right about that."

"Why did you do it, Ainz-dono?"

"While we needed them for experiments to see if the results prove more beneficial than human experiments, the real reason we kidnapped them was to get your attention." told Ainz.

"So that explains why they were not guards in the entire tomb. You were expecting me" said Ophis to which Ainz nodded.

"Alright then, you have my attention. So why exactly do you need me here?" asked Ophis curiously.

"I want you to leave Khaos Brigade and join forces with me instead." replied Ainz.

"Why should I do that? Those guys are serving me just fine." said Ophis

"Yes, that might be true. However, you have already sensed our powers. While there are strong members in your organization, from what my subordinates told me they aren't really as powerful as Nazarick forces. Isn't it more logical and beneficial for you to have stronger allies?" asked Ainz.

So that's what the earlier display of power for. It wasn't meant to threaten her. It was show they had advantage over her current organization in every way.

While the offer was tempting indeed but there was a problem with it.

"Even if I do join your side, I still won't do it permanently as my goal-"

However, Ainz put his hand up interrupting the Dragon God much to latter's annoyance.

"My subordinate, Demiurge, already told me you want to get rid of a very powerful Dragon named Great Red to reclaim your home and return back to it peacefully but alone you aren't powerful to defeat him. I can help you defeat him. With you having Nazarick support, I don't think he would be much of a challenge." told Ainz.

"And what do you want in return?" asked Ophis.

"Your help in upcoming war. I want you to keep supporting Khaos Brigade until we arrive at the war. After that, I want to take away from power you granted them." told Ainz.

"Why can't I refuse to give them power in the first place and leave the group?" asked Ophis.

"Without your support, Khaos Brigade is nowhere powerful as it is right now. I want them to be powerful enough to stand against each faction in the war so that they suffer heavy damage and casualties. Once every side in the war is significantly weak enough, we will join the war and you will take back your power from Khaos Brigade. I want to win this war with as few casualties to Nazarick as possible." explained Ainz.

"What will you do after winning the war?" asked Ophis.

"That is none of your concern or interest. But worry not, I will not make any move against you as long as you promise to do the same once you get your home back." replied Ainz.

"I can agree to those terms. So do I have your word that you will help me reclaim my home once I helped you, Ainz-dono?" asked Ophis.

"Do. Not. Doubt. Ainz. Sama. Once. He. Has. Given. His. Word." said the large insectoid.

"Cocytus is right. I don't have a habit of making empty promises." told Ainz.

"Then it is a deal." said Ophis with a smile.

"Good. I will take my leave now. My subordinates will walk you through the details of the plan." told Ainz as he teleported away.

* * *

After returning to his room, Ainz jumped onto his bed. He hung briefly in the air before his body sank into the bed.

"Aaahhh...man, that was so intense" said Ainz sighing deeply

Ainz was undead, so physical and mental exhaustion were foreign to him. But his human side was still tired of it. When he was alone in the room, that's the only time his human side got to let it all out.

"Seriously, that was a bold move to let that Dragon God inside the Nazarick. Judging by her energy alone, she could have really done a lot of damage to Nazarick if she refused and attack us instead. She is strong enough to a high level raid boss" said Ainz to himself as he rolled to his left side

"But even if she did that, I'm sure we could have defeated her, at least that's what Demiurge suggested. I wonder what kind of loot she might have dropped upon defeat."

This time he rolled to his right side.

"Still, I'm so glad we came to an agreement." said Ainz giggling quietly as he rolled around, "I wouldn't have wanted to face her in war. The more efficiently the work done the better."

That was something Suzuki Satoru had engraved in his mind when he got the job as a salesman in his previous life. It proved real helpful to him as a ruler too.

"Well, time to practice for my entrance pose!" said Ainz as walked towards the mirror.

* * *

 **UNDERWORLD**

 **-FALLEN ANGELS TERRITORY-**

"So this is the place where the meeting is being held?" asked Kuroka quietly looking at the huge mansion in front of her.

The entire building was heavily guarded. Magic detectors for any intruder and summoning circles for backup were placed almost everywhere.

"Yes. It seems due to the ever growing disputes among the faction, they have increased their security than last time" said Demiurge through his mask.

"Last time? That means you have visited this place before?" whispered Kuroka

"I did. Every part of Ainz-sama needs to succeed ensure victory in the war. I'm not foolish enough to come to this place without any prior knowledge." told Demiurge before looking at her, "You don't need to whisper. With [Perfect Unknowable] spell in work, we can talk normally. The magic detectors are useless against this spell. As long as we don't attack, the spell will hold. Let's go."

While this spell made Fallen Angels' security measures like bunch of amateurs at work, the mana cost of this spell was quite high. Demiurge was not a magic caster like Ainz-sama so he couldn't use this spell casually like he could.

He wanted the spell to break before they reached the meeting room.

The way to the meeting room was quite simple for the most part except when Kuroka had to kill some guards as the entry into one of the room was impossible without them out of the way.

With the spell effects gone, Kuroka was visible to enemies. However, she used her space-time manipulation and senjutsu to use stealth.

Demiurge smiled as he saw that. Her stealth abilities was the reason Demiurge decided to bring Kuroka with him. He could have chosen Raynare too but she was undergoing her training with Shalltear and her status in Fallen Angels wasn't high enough to get them past the security.

"We are here." said Kuroka as they stopped in front of the white doors.

"I TOLD YOU THOSE DEVILS ARE THE MOST DANGEROUS OF ALL!"

"We should think through this. War isn't our only way to settle this."

"Those angles might be waiting for our forces to get weak! No wonder they haven't done anything yet!"

Demiurge couldn't help but smile listening to all arguments of the higher officials. It seemed he may not even to use mind control this time around.

With a huge thud, Demiurge opened the door and entered.

"What the hell?! Who are you? " asked one of the Fallen Angels.

"A devil? How did you get in here?!" asked the other one.

In an instant, every Fallen Angel in the room summoned light spears to attack him.

"Now, let's not resort to violence. My name is Jaldabaoth. I'm not here to fight anyone. I came here to propose an offer." told Demiurge.

"And why should we listen a devil?" asked one of the officials.

"It's because you guys will perish if a war broke out. You guys are way too weak to contend with devils and way too vulnerable to fight against holy attacks of Angels. I can provide a way for Fallen Angels to gain an advantage over the other Factions." replied Demiurge.

"Don't you underestimate us, devil!" said another voice from the officials.

"I would appreciate if you stop including me with those miserable insects." said Demiurge in dangerously low voice making everyone flinch, "Anyways, what I said is absolute truth. Do you really think anyone of you can defeat a super devil like Sirzech or the Satans?"

Nobody was able to reply to his question. It was a bitter truth than nobody wanted to admit. No one among Fallen Angels' army can stand toe to toe against a monster like Sirzech.

"While you guys are desperately trying to find a way to ensure the surivi2of your race. One of your leader, Azazel, is too busy babysitting the little sister of your enemy's leader instead of helping his own people." reminded Demiurge.

"WE ALREADY KNOW IT, DAMMIT! NO NEED TO REMIND US THAT!" yelled one of the officials.

"That traitor is only good at licking the boots of those devils!"

"Fucking A-grade ass kisser!"

Demiurge's smiled widened hearing this. He has already added fuel to the fire. Even if Azazel now comes up with a suggestion to stop war, at the very least the officials will be divided.

"Let's get back on the topic. You all know a war is inevitable. I can provide you an endless army of demons. I can even make those angels who are neutral so far turn against devils." told Demiurge.

Everyone was surprised to hear that. Providing someone their army in the war is considered the biggest show of trust and it was something that Fallen Angels desperately needed.

"What's your game in all of this? What do you want from us in return?"

"A position as one of the leader of Fallen Angels after we win the war." replied Demiurge

Silence fell in the room as Demiurge said that. Under normal circumstances, these Fallen Angels would have laughed at such proposal but right now, it didn't seem like a bad deal.

"So you will provide us with an army of your own and will make angels participate in this war too? How?" asked one of the officials.

"Just leave that to me. You will know when that happens. So do we have a deal?" asked Demiurge.

There was another few minutes of silence in the room before a Fallen Angel spoke

"Whom so ever agree with Jaldabaoth's offer raise your hands up."

In a matter of seconds, everyone had their hands up in agreement.

It was a guarantee from the beginning that everyone would agree. Demiurge had already predicted this even from the beginning. Beggars can't be choicers.

It was either perish in a disadvantageous battle or join forces with a strong ally. The choice was obvious.

"Excellent. Trust me everyone when I say you wouldn't regret this decision." said Demiurge his smile hidden behind his mask.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Fun fact: the broken abilities in hax can and has been countered by pure strength and stronger characters alone.**

 **Favourite, Follow and do leave a review.**

 **EuSunt Dracul 1 out for now**


End file.
